Confesiones
by thevampirealexiel
Summary: Ya ha pasado un año de la muerte de Claire y Leon aun no logra superarla, pero en su nueva misión recibira una noticia que le cambiara la vida.
1. Confesiones

Confesiones

**2 da parte de contra ataque**

**Introducción**

**21 de Octubre del 2013**

**El Presidente convoca a todos los reporteros a la sala de conferencias de la Casa Blanca para dar una noticia que cambiaria al mundo, se tomaron las medidas necesarias para que lo que había ocurrido con el Presidente Adam no volviera a pasar.**

**Una ves que el Presidente entro a la sala de Conferencias respiro hondo, saludo a todos los que lo veían por televisión, internet y lo escuchaban por radio.**

**Comenzó por decir que iba a terminar lo que el Presidente Adam había dejado pendiente el 29 de Junio del 2013 en el seminario de la Universidad de Ivy en Tall Oaks, todos los reporteros se preguntaba que era lo que el Presidente Adam había dejado pendiente, mientras el Presidente continuaba.**

**Comenzó por revelar la verdadera identidad de Umbrella y los virus que había creado, después revelo lo que realmente había ocurrido hace 16 años en Raccoon City por culpa de Umbrella y del gobierno quien había participado en la investigación y en la aprobación de lanzar un misil balístico para acabar con la amenaza global que planteaba el escape del virus.**

**Continuo con decir que el Presidente de ese entonces presiono al tal grado al Consejero Federal para cortar toda actividad comercial con la empresa de forma indeterminada, pero a pesar de que la empresa quedo en quiebra nunca dejo de existir, 6 años después de su ausencia aparecieron un grupo llamado los iluminados que no tenían ninguna relación con la empresa pero Albert Wesker robo una de sus plagas para reconstruir Umbrella bajo su dominio.**

**Pidió disculpas a los S.T.A.R.S sobrevivientes por culparlos del desastre de Raccoon City y por tardar en demostrar su inocencia, también le pidió disculpas a Leon y Helena por haberlos tratado de acusar de la muerte del Presidente de Adam, cuando ninguno de los dos había tenido mas remedio que matarlo pues el ya estaba infectado. También menciono que el Consejero de Seguridad Nacional Dereck C. Simmons era el jefe de una sociedad conocida como "La familia" y no tenia deseos de que se revelara la verdad de Raccoon City, ya que pondría en peligro el Orden Político Mundial y la estabilidad que el y su organización habían trabajado durante mucho tiempo.**

**También acuso a Simmons de secuestrar a Deborah Harper, hermana menor de la agente del servicio secreto de Estados Unidos Helena Harper para chantajearla y lo ayudara a bajar la seguridad del Presidente cuando visitara la Universidad Ivy en Tall Oaks y de haber infectado al Presidente y a mas de 70.000 de personas con el C-virus.**

**Para terminar el Presidente menciono que el fallecido Presidente Adam quería hacer publico esto por que los B.O.W era una amenaza y que el Gobierno de Estados Unidos era en parte culpable de que se convirtiera en tal y era la única manera en que podían trabajar con el resto del mundo y una oportunidad para combatir el bioterrorismo por lo que le pide al resto del mundo que se unan para derrotar a Neo-Umbrella y a la sociedad llamada "La familia" y proteger a aquellas personas que eran los anticuerpos de los virus que existían.**

**22 de Octubre del 2013**

**En un bar se encontraba Leon tomando en una de las mesas del fondo, llevaba en ese bar dos semanas, Helena y Hunnigan lo habían estado buscando y llamado pero el nunca respondía las llamadas.**

**Leon estaba sorprendido por la declaración del Presidente, pero ya no quería pensar en eso, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Claire, continuaba tomando cuando de pronto en la radio comenzaron a transmitir tres canciones que lo haría sentir mas dolor.**

**¿**_**Te decepcioné o fallé?  
¿Debiera sentirme culpable o ser juzgado?  
Pues vi el final antes de que empezáramos,  
sí, te vi cegada y supe que yo había ganado.  
Así pues tomé lo que con derecho era mío.  
Me llevé tu alma a la noche  
puede que todo acabara, pero no pararía ahí,  
estoy aquí para ti si es que tienes interés.  
**__**Tocaste mi corazón y mi alma,**__**  
**__**cambiaste mi vida y las metas de mi vida.**__**  
el amor es ciego, y eso lo supe  
cuando mi corazón se cegó por ti.  
He besado tus labios y sostenido tu cabeza,  
compartido sueños, y compartido la cama.  
Te conozco bien, conozco tu olor,  
he estado adicto a ti.**_

**_Adiós mi amor,  
adiós mi amiga,  
Has sido la única,  
Has sido la única para mi._**

_**Soy un soñador pero no quiero despertar  
No puedes romper mi espíritu - mis sueños te llevas.  
Y según avance el tiempo, recuérdame,  
recuerda todo lo que llegamos a ser.  
Te he visto llorar, te he visto sonreír.  
Te miraba mientras dormías.  
Gustosamente sería el padre de tu hijo.  
Estaría toda la vida contigo.  
Conozco tus miedos y sé que eres mía.  
Tuvimos nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien,  
y te amo, te prometo que es así.  
No puedo vivir sin ti.**_

**_Adiós mi amor,  
adiós mi amiga.  
Has sido la única  
Has sido la única para mi._**

_**Y aún sostengo tus manos en las mías,  
en mis manos al dormir.  
Y con el tiempo sostendré mi alma  
cuando me arrodillo a tus pies.  
Adiós mi amor,  
adiós mi amiga.  
Has sido la única  
Has sido la única para mi.**__**  
**__**Estoy tan destrozado, amor, estoy tan hundido.  
Estoy tan, pero tan... destrozado.**_

_**Se que yo estuve mal**_

_**Que no pude evitar**_

_**Se que lo nuestro lo he arriesgado**_

_**Olvidando que te amo**_

_**Y es que me haces falta , me haces tanta falta**_

_**Te extraño como no tienes idea**_

_**Me siento a la mitad si tu no estas**_

_**Las noches han perdido sus estrellas**_

_**La lluvia no parece terminar**_

_**Y es que me siento solo, me siento tan solo**_

_**Cuando no estas**_

_**Cuando no estas**_

_**Se que lo puedes dudar**_

_**Pero yo por nadie mas**_

_**Daria lo que doy por ti**_

_**Tu eres con quien yo quiero vivir**_

_**Y es que me haces falta**_

_**Me haces tanta falta**_

_**Te extraño como no tienes idea**_

_**Me siento a la mitad si tu no estas**_

_**Las noches han perdido sus estrellas**_

_**La lluvia no parece terminar**_

_**Y los días aparentan durar una eternidad**_

_**Y las noches me recuerdan**_

_**Que a mi lado ya no estas**_

_**Y es que me siento solo**_

_**Me siento tan solo**_

_**Te extraño como no tienes idea**_

_**Me siento a la mitad si tu no estas**_

_**Las noches han perdido sus estrellas**_

_**La lluvia no parece terminar**_

_**Y es que me siento solo**_

_**Me siento tan solo**_

_**Cuando no estas**_

_**Cuando no estas**_

_**Cuando no estas**_

_**Espacios vacíos me llenan de agujeros  
Rostros distantes, sin un lugar a donde ir  
Sin ti dentro de mí no encuentro reposo  
A donde voy, todos se preguntan**_

He intentado seguir adelante  
Como si no te hubiera conocido  
Estoy despierto  
Pero mi mundo está dormido medio dormido  
Rezo por que este corazón roto sea reparado  
Pero sin ti solo estoy incompleto

Voces, me dicen que debo seguir adelante  
Pero estoy nadando en un océano  
Completamente solo  
Nena, nena mía  
Está escrito en tu rostro  
Sigues preguntándote si cometimos un gran error

He intentado seguir adelante  
Como si no te hubiera conocido  
Estoy despierto  
Pero mi mundo está dormido medio dormido  
Rezo por que este corazón roto sea reparado  
Pero sin ti solo estoy incompleto

No es mi intención hacer esto interminable,  
Pero parece que no puedo olvidarte  
No quiero hacerte enfrentar este mundo sola  
Quiero dejarte ir (sola)

He intentado seguir adelante  
Como si no te hubiera conocido  
Estoy despierto  
Pero mi mundo está dormido medio dormido  
Rezo por que este corazón roto sea reparado  
Pero sin ti solo estoy incompleto

**León al escuchar estas canciones recordó cuando conoció a Claire y todo lo que habían vivido, lo confundido que se sintió al sentir nuevos sentimientos por ella y lo feliz que había sido cuando estuvo a su lado, como lamentaba no haber aclarado sus sentimientos antes, como le hubiera gustado poder formar una familia a su lado y como lamentaba su muerte una muerte que nunca iba a poder a superar, mientras Hunnigan y Helena se encontraban hablando por teléfono.**

**-Hunnigan ¿Qué hacemos? No hemos podido encontrar a Leon desde ese día-**

**-No te preocupes Helena, ya logre encontrarlo-**

**-¿Enserio?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Dónde esta?-**

**-Esta en un bar-**

**-¿En un bar?-**

**-Si y ahora mismo iré por el-**

**-Hunnigan ¿Puedo ir contigo?-**

**-Si, te veo en el parque donde esta el Vietnam women's memorial dentro de una hora-**

**-Muy bien te veo ahí-**

**Ambas terminan la llamada, mientras en el bar donde estaba Leon, lo observaba una mujer desde una de las mesas que se encontraba en otra esquina, mientras el se encontraba tomando y mirando el numero del celular de Claire.**

**-Por que… por que tenias que morir y por que me tuve que dar cuenta hasta ahora que a la que siempre quise fue a ti, por que Claire- Leon no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, se sentía culpable por no haber llegado a tiempo ese día, si tan solo supiera donde la había enterrado Chris para poderle ir llorar en su tumba y llevarle flores, como deseaba estar muerto el también.**

**Helena y Hunnigan ya habían llegado al bar donde se encontraba Leon, entraron y lo buscaron con la mirada hasta que Helena lo ve y le dice a Hunnigan.**

**Ambas se dirigen hacia la mesa donde se encontraba y se sorprenden a ver el aspecto que tenia, se notaba que no había dormido durante varios días ni se había cambiado de ropa y además de que no había dejado de llorar.**

**-¿Leon?- Preguntaba Hunnigan al ponerse frente a el**

**-¿Qué quieren?- Preguntaba Leon mientras tomaba**

**-Leon te hemos estado buscando durante dos semanas- Respondía Hunnigan**

**-¿Para que?-**

**-Leon sabes lo que el Presidente dijo en su conferencia y además de que tenemos una misión- Comentaba Helena**

**-Si, pero no me interesa y no tengo ánimos para misiones-**

**-Leon se que estas muy afectado por la muerte de esa chica pero…- **

**Leon golpea la mesa con el vaso y mira fijamente a Helena, esta a ver su mirada sintió recorrer por su cuerpo un escalofrió, ya que su mirada estaba llena de odio y dolor.**

**-¡Helena tu no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que significaba Claire en mi vida!-**

**Helena y Hunnigan se quedan calladas**

**-¿Sabes que hacia ella en ese lugar?- Preguntaba Hunnigan**

**-No, nunca lo supe-**

**-Leon se nota que esa chica era muy importante en tu vida pero, lamentablemente ella ya no esta aquí y tu debes continuar con tu vida.- Hunnigan miraba con tristeza a Leon mientras le decía esas palabras.**

**-Sin ella mi vida ya no tiene sentido-**

**-Leon dime crees que a ella le hubiera gustado verte así, no crees que se pondría triste al verte en este estado-**

**Leon permanecía callado mientras lloraba y recordaba a Claire, ambas mujeres se sorprenden a ver a Leon llorar así, la mujer que lo observaba desde otra de las esquinas se ponía triste al verlo en ese estado.**

**-Claire por que me dejaste por que- Leon llora con mas fuerzas mientras Hunnigan le pone en la mesa un papel.**

**-No has visitado su tumba verdad-**

**-No, no se donde la enterró su hermano-**

**-Leon mira el papel que puse en la mesa-**

**Leon toma el papel que estaba doblado y lo mira, ve que es la ubicación de la tumba de Claire.**

**-¿Cómo es que…?-**

**-Helena me dijo que el agente Chris después de darte la noticia de la muerte de su hermana no lo volvieron a ver, por lo que supuse que no sabrías donde la había enterrado- **

**-¿Y te pusiste a investigar la ubicación de su tumba?-**

**-Si-**

**Leon mira de nuevo el papel aunque ya sabia en donde estaba enterrada eso no disminuía su dolor y recordó la promesa que ambos habían hecho.**

**-¿Cuál es la misión que tenemos?- **

**-Tienen que ir a Bulgaria a combatir un ataque bioterrorista**_**-**_

**Leon suspira y se pone de pie, guarda su teléfono y comienza a caminar**

**-Leon ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntaba Helena**

**-Me voy a cambiar y a bañar, hace dos semanas que no he salido de este bar y también quiero pasar a verla antes de ir a la misión-**

**Leon se va a su departamento, se baña, se rasura, se viste, toma sus armas y sale del departamento, en camino al cementerio se detiene en una florería y compra un ramo de alcatraz, cuando llego al cementerio saco el papel que Hunnigan le había dado y busco la lapida de Claire, cuando la encontró se paro frente a ella y leyó lo que decía:**

_**Claire Redfield**_

_**1979-2013**_

_**Pensar en ti es sentir que el cariño y al abrazo cálido me envuelven.**_

_**Una hermana como tu es quien me hace sentir que puedo contar con alguien incondicional y que en momentos de tristeza o de alegría, estas conmigo.**_

_**Gracias hermana mía**_

**Leon termina de leer la frase que Chris le había dedicado a su pequeña hermana, se inca y pone el ramo de alcatraz junto a un ramo de rosas amarillas que había, mientras se seca sus lagrimas y se pone de pie.**

**-Chris se como te sientes en estos momentos, ella era tu única familia y ahora ya no esta. Claire te prometo que cumpliré con la promesa que hicimos-**

**Unos hombres vestidos de negro lo observan desde lejos y se comunicaban con alguien por radio.**

**23 de Octubre del 2013**

**De nuevo todos los agentes disponibles fueron a Bulgaria a detener a Neo-Umbrella, de nuevo hubo muchos muertos por ambos lados y la mayoría de los agentes habían sido asesinados por A warrior.**

**Pero gracias a todos los agentes que habían dado sus vidas, los laboratorios de Neo-Umbrella habían sido destruidos junto con sus creaciones, pero al único que nadie pudo derrotar fue a A warrior.**

**Mientras tanto los Estados Unidos no habían perdido su autoridad ni su equilibrio político, al contrario el resto del mundo se gavia unido a su lucha para acabar con Neo-Umbrella y la sociedad conocida como "La familia", el final de ambas organizaciones estaba cerca.**


	2. Capitulo (I)

**Capitulo I**

**14 de Octubre del 2014**

**Ya había pasado un año desde la muerte de Claire y después de las declaraciones del Presidente varios países se unieron a su causa.**

**Los superiores de Neo-Umbrella y el nuevo líder de "La familia" nunca se habían imaginado el impacto positivo de la confesión del Presidente de los Estados Unidos y el apoyo de los demás países, por lo que sabían que deberían de manejar bien sus jugadas o serian eliminados de la faz de la tierra.**

**Ahora Francia era el país donde se llevaba acabo la lucha contra el bioterrorismo, hace apenas un mes que todos los países habían descubierto que en ese país se encontraba escondido uno de los laboratorios de Neo-Umbrella, por lo que de inmediato varios agentes y organizaciones se fueron de inmediato a Francia a combatir el bioterrorismo y destruir el laboratorio, pero ellos no eran los únicos en Francia.**

**La sociedad "La familia" también estaba en Francia y quería las muestras de los virus que Neo-Umbrella tenia en su poder pero el virus que mas deseaban era el virus-A ya que al igual que Neo-Umbrella estaban encantados con este nuevo virus. **

**15 de Octubre del 2014**

**Francia era un país irreconocible ahora ardían en llamas, algunos edificios estaban destruidos y quemados, las calles estaban invadidas por zombies, ****J' avo y B.O.W, los autos que habían en las calles estaban destruidos, el país había tenido que ser evacuado para evitar mas infectados. Los agentes de los países aliadas y las Organizaciones continuaban con su enfrentamiento y desgraciadamente no habían podido dar con el laboratorio de Neo-Umbrella y varios de los agentes morían a manos de A-warrior, por lo que el Presidente de los Estados Unidos toma la difícil decisión de mandar a un agente para ayudar a todos los demás agentes y Organizaciones que se encontraban en Francia.**

**16 de Octubre del 2014**

**U****n helicóptero CH-47D habría su compartimiento para que saliera una chica que iba en una motocicleta de turbina MTT de color negro, sale a gran velocidad y cae en una azotea de un edificio sin ningún rasguño, sorprendiendo a los pilotos.**

**De ahí la chica continuo con su camino, mientras que en una de las calles se encontraba Sherry y Jake buscando a la persona que deberían de proteger y ayudar, en otra de las calles se encontraba la B.S.A.A combatiendo con un grupo de ****J' avo enormes****, Leon y Helena se encontraban en otra calle combatiendo a cinco Mijini con moto Sierra.**

**No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un helicóptero de "La familia" buscando a A-warrior, mientras que otro grupo se encontraba buscando el laboratorio de Neo-Umbrella.**

**-Central a equipo Alpha eliminen a esos ****J' avo para que puedan aterrizar los helicópteros médicos y llevarse a los heridos-**

**-Entendido- Contestaba Jill**

**-Como si fuera tan fácil acabar con estos malditos- Pensaba Chris mientras continuaba disparando.**

**Desde un edificio Ada observaba el enfrentamiento de la B.S.A.A con los J' avo.**

**-Pobres no la tienen tan difícil con esos J' avo- desvía su mirada hacia Chris mientras recordaba cuando supo de la muerte de Claire.**

**-Supongo que aun no superas su muerte, en verdad siento no haberla ayudado ese día- Pensaba mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba el edificio.**

**Después de un rato la B.S.A.A logra derrotar a todos los J' avo y los helicópteros médicos logran aterrizar con éxito y de inmediato atienden a los heridos.**

**-Al fin pudimos terminar con todos los ****J' avo-**

**-Si Jill pero no hay que bajar la guardia-**

**-Por supuesto que no Chris con Neo-Umbrella y "La Familia" no se sabe lo que puede pasar-**

**Una comunicadora se comunica con Chris por radio y le informa que el Presidente desea hablar con el, este se aleja un poco de sus compañeros para poder hablar con mas tranquilidad.**

**-Chris-**

**-Señor ¿Qué pasa?-**

**El Presidente comienza a hablar con Chris y este grita cuando recibe una noticia desagradable haciendo que sus compañeros y amigos voltearan, después de un rato se logra calmar y le pide al Presidente que le pase la ubicación de la persona por que la iba a ayudar y claro sin dejar a un lado su misión actual.**

**El Presidente le da la ubicación de la persona a Chris y se disculpa con el antes de terminar la comunicación. Chris vuelve con sus compañeros y amigos que lo miran preocupados.**

**-¿Qué pasa Chris?- Preguntaba preocupada Jill**

**-Tengo una nueva misión ustedes continúen con la misión que tenemos-**

**-Pero ¿Qué clase de misión nueva tienes?- **

**-Tengo que ir a ayudar a una persona Jill-**

**-¿Ayudar a una persona? - Comentaba Sheva**

**-Si Sheva el Presidente me pidió que la ayudara con la misión que le pidió- **

**-¿Qué misión le dieron?- Preguntaba Rebeca**

**-Una muy importante y peligrosa por lo cual no puedo dejar sola -Chris se da la vuelta para irse cuando Jill lo detiene.**

**-Chris espera-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Conociéndote vas a llevar a cabo las dos misiones o me equivoco-**

**-Así es-**

**-Entonces en ese caso voy contigo-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Nada de pero, no se quien sea esa persona a la que tienes que ayudar pero te ayudare-**

**-Gracias Jill-**

**-Bueno si ese es el caso entonces yo también voy-**

**-Sheva-**

**-Bueno en ese caso vamos todos- Decía Barry**

**-Gracias chicos-**

**Sherry y Jake continuaban buscando a la persona que tenían que proteger y ayudar cuando llegan a una jefatura de policía.**

**-Jake hay que revisar la jefatura a buscar mas armas y municiones-**

**-Esta bien-**

**Ambos entran a la jefatura y comienzan a buscar armas y municiones pero no había nada, al parecer alguien ya había entrado antes y se había llevado todo.**

**-Genial no hay armas ni municiones- Se quejaba Jake**

**-Buscaremos en otro lugar- Contestaba Sherry**

**-Pues ya que, vámonos-**

**Jake y Sherry salen de la comisaria cuando de pronto escuchan una explosión y corren a ver que era lo que ocurría sin imaginarse que se encontrarían con un viejo conocido.**

**-Maldición esos Mijini con moto Sierra fueron difíciles de matar- Comentaba Helena agitada**

**-Si pero gracias a ese auto los pudimos explotar- Respondía Leon también agitado cuando de pronto escucha una voz familiar.**

**-¿Leon?-**

**Leon voltea a ver a la persona que lo llamaba y ve que era Sherry, al verla sonríe y va hacia ella.**

**-Sherry-**

**-¿Están bien?-**

**-Si no te preocupes- Leon ve a Jake y después a Sherry**

**-¿De nuevo lo estas custodiando?-**

**-No, de hecho el es mi compañero- Leon y Helena se sorprenden al escuchar que Jake era compañero de Sherry.**

**-¿Pero como…?-**

**-El Presidente lo contrato para que trabajara para el gobierno-**

**-Ya veo-**

**-Se ven muy mal por que no descansan un rato-**

**-No creo que tengamos tiempo para descansar Sherry-**

**-Leon- **

**-Tranquila me repondré-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-¿Por cierto a donde van?-**

**-Vamos a un edificio que no esta muy lejos de aquí-**

**-¿Y a que van a ese edificio?- Preguntaba Helena**

**-Bueno tenemos una misión y es necesario que nos dirijamos a ese edificio-**

**-¿Saben la ubicación?-**

**-Si- Respondía Jake **

**-Bueno lo acompañaremos por un rato, esta bien-**

**-Si, Leon- Sonría Sherry y los cuatro comienzan a caminar, en el camino Sherry se da cuenta de que Leon tenia una mirada muy triste, quería preguntarle que tenia pero algo le decía que era mejor no preguntar, así que decidió preguntar otra cosa.**

**-Sabes Leon hace un año conocí a Chris-**

**-¿Enserio?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Y en donde lo conociste?-**

**-En Lanshiang, China-**

**-Ya veo-**

**-Cuando le dije mi nombre me pregunto que si yo había estado en Raccoon City, cuando le pregunte como lo sabia el me dijo que Claire le hablo mucho de mi- **

**Leon se detiene cuando escucha el nombre de Claire y sintió como la herida de la muerte de ella se abría de nuevo, Sherry continuaba caminando.**

**-Ya no pudimos continuar platicando por que fuimos atacados y al final Jake y yo nos fuimos en un helicóptero a nuestro punto de reunión, como me hubiera gustado preguntarle a Chris de Claire-**

**Sherry se detiene y se da cuenta de que Leon ya no iba a su lado, voltea y ve q Leon se había quedado parado y va hacia el.**

**-¿Pasa algo Leon?-**

**-No, nada-**

**-Leon ¿Tu sabes algo de Claire?-**

**Leon apretó las manos y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no pudo evitar que se le salieran unas lagrimas, Sherry al verlo así se acerco mas a el y comenzó a preocuparse.**

**-¿Leon que pasa?, ¿Dije algo que te lastimara?-**

**-No, no es eso Sherry-**

**-¿Entonces?-**

**-Sherry hay algo que tienes que saber-**

**-¿Qué tengo que saber?-**

**Leon toma de las manos a Sherry y trata de controlarse un poco.**

**-Sherry… maldición no se como decírtelo-**

**-Leon me estas asustando-**

**-Sherry hace un año… hace un año Claire murió-**

**-¿Qué? Es broma verdad-**

**-No, Sherry desgraciadamente no lo es-**

**Sherry soltó las manos de Leon y comenzó a caminar para atrás.**

**-No, esto tiene que ser una broma ella…Claire no puede estar muerta, ¡no puede estarlo!-**

**Sherry comienza a llorar no podía creer lo que Leon le acabada de decir, tenia años sin saber de Claire y ahora resultaba que ella llevaba un año muerta, Leon va con ella y la consuela.**

**Jake y Helena se quedan atrás mirándolos, Leon también comienza a llorar, no podía evitarlo, a el aun le dolía la perdida de Claire y Helena lo sabia, no importaba el tiempo que pasara al parecer Leon nunca iba a poder olvidar la muerte de Claire.**

**-Sherry lamento darte esta noticia en este momento-**

**-¡No, no, no lo puedo aceptar Leon, Claire no puede estar muerta!-**

**Leon toma el rostro de Sherry y puede ver en su mirada el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.**

**-Yo tampoco lo podía creer pero desgraciadamente la perdimos-**

**-Leon- Sherry abraza a Leon y este también la abraza, Sherry aun se resistía creer que Claire había muerto, no lo podía aceptar.**

**-¡Por que … por que tuve que perder a mi madre!-**

**Helena, Jake y Leon se sorprenden a escuchar las palabras de Sherry.**

**-¿Qué acabas de decir?-**

**Sherry se separa de Leon y lo mira a la cara.**

**-Yo… comencé a verlos a ustedes como mis padres después de lo que paso en Raccoon City-**

**-Sherry-**

**-Claire no solo era una gran amiga y mi ejemplo a seguir si no que también era como una madre para mi-**

**-Sherry-**

**-¡Por eso no acepto que este muerta, no lo acepto!-**

**Leon vuelve a abrazar a Sherry.**

**-Claire estaría feliz al escucharte decir eso y también estaría muy orgullosa al ver en la clase de mujer en la que te has convertido-**

**Sherry continuo llorando un rato mas mientras continuaba abrazada de Leon.**

**-Claire si vieras la falta que nos haces- Pensaba Leon mientras consolaba a Sherry**


	3. Capitulo (II)

**Capitulo II**

**Después de un rato Sherry ya se había calmado un poco.**

**-¿Ya estas mejor?-**

**-Si pero aun no lo puedo aceptar-**

**-Lo se, a pesar de que ya paso un año yo tampoco acepto su muerte-**

**-¿Leon como murió?-**

**-Bueno pues todo comenzó en Nueva York, Helena y yo nos encontramos con Chris y de pronto cuando nos dirigíamos hacia los helicópteros para salir nos encontramos con una vieja conocida a la cual seguí pero después desapareció. Después Chris tubo un presentimiento.-**

**-¿Un presentimiento?-**

**-Si, su corazón le decía que fuera a un edificio que se encontraba a unas cuadras de donde estábamos, Helena y yo lo seguimos y cuando llegamos a ese edificio escuchamos una ventana romperse, nos acercamos y cuando Chris volteo a la chica que había sido arrojada de la ventana, vimos que era Claire-**

**-¿Y que hacia ella ahí?-**

**-No lo se, pero notamos que no podía respirar, tenia mucha fiebre y sangre. Helena busco un auto para podernos ir pero todos estaban en malas condiciones. Hasta que llego un amigo de Claire en un Jeep militar, nos llevo al ultimo helicóptero que quedaba, cuando llegamos a la base militar fue atendida de inmediato.-**

**-Después de un rato el doctor salió de urgencias y nos dijo que el estado de Claire era muy grave, no podían controlarle la fiebre, ni el ritmo cardiaco que lo tenia acelerado, y también había tenido un paro respiratorio y si no fuera poco había entrado en coma-**

**-No puede ser, Claire-**

**-Al final Claire tuvo paro cardiaco, el doctor hizo todo lo posible por salvarla pero no pudo-**

**-Chris debe de estar destrozado-**

**-Si, la muerte de Claire le afecto demasiado. Después de que se fue del hospital a hacer los preparativos para el funeral no lo volví a ver.-**

**-¿No fuiste al funeral de Claire?-**

**-No, preferí irme a un bar y ahogarme en el alcohol, pero después Helena y mi comunicadora me encontraron, me informaron donde estaba sepultada Claire y claro también me hablaron de la nueva misión que tenia.-**

**-Ya veo, entonces no has vuelto a ver a Chris-**

**-No-**

**-Leon-**

**-Si-**

**-Cuando todo esto acabe me puedes llevara la tumba de Claire-**

**-Si, claro-**

**Leon mira a Sherry que de nuevo se le salían unas lagrimas**

**-Sherry ¿Te gustaría ser mi hija oficialmente?-**

**Sherry, Helena y Jake se sorprenden por la pregunta de Leon**

**-¿Leon hablas en serio?-**

**-Si, hace rato mencionaste que nos veías como tus padres cierto-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Entonces que dices?-**

**Sherry se seca sus lagrimas y le sonríe a Leon**

**-Estaré feliz de tenerte como mi padre oficial…Leon-**

**-Entonces no se abre mas, a partir de ahora serás mi hija oficialmente-**

**-Si- Sonreía Sherry **

**La chica que había llegado en la motocicleta se encontraba en una calle y frente a ella se encontraban un grupo de diez hombres de Neo-Umbrella y todos le apuntaban.**

**-Vaya, vaya parece que todos ustedes quieren jugar- Comentaba la chica **

**-No te muevas o te disparamos-**

**-Jajajajajaja ¿Realmente creen que todos ustedes podrán conmigo?, por favor no me hagan reír y tampoco me quiten mi tiempo- la chica avanza en su moto y los diez hombres de Neo-Umbrella le disparan.**

**-Pero que demonios- Decía uno de los hombres a ver lo rápida que era esta chica**

**La chica saca su pistola P-23 laser mientras maneja a gran velocidad su motocicleta y dispara a los 10 hombres dejando a todos muertos y a ella sin un solo rasguño, mientras una cámara que se encontraba en uno de los edificios de ella calle grababa todo lo que había ocurrido. **

**Mientras la B.S.A.A continuaba su camino para encontrar a la persona que Chris iba a ayudar, Jill nota que este iba muy pensativo.**

**-¿Te preocupa algo?-**

**-No, nada-**

**-¿Seguro?-**

**-Si-**

**-Chris sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad-**

**-Si lo se Jill-**

**Jill mira tristemente a Chris y este lo nota**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-No me gusta verte triste-**

**-¿De que hablas? Yo no estoy triste-**

**-Si lo estas, tu mirada refleja tristeza y entiendo que estés así, la muerte de tu hermana te afecto mucho pero…-**

**-Es verdad a ti no te lo puedo ocultar, aun no puedo superar su muerte- Chris saca una foto de su chaleco antibalas y la mira.**

**-La extraño mucho- **

**Jill se acerca y abraza a Chris y este le corresponde el abrazo**

**-En verdad lo siento Chris, como me gustaría poder hacer algo para evitar que sufras tanto-**

**-Con estar a mi lado es mas que suficiente- Jill se ruboriza al escuchar el comentario de Chris, después se separa**

**-¿Puedo ver la foto?-**

**-Si, claro- Chris le da la foto y esta la observa**

**-Vaya tu hermana si que era hermosa, debió de tener muchos pretendientes-**

**-Demasiados pero ninguno la merecía-**

**-Jajajaja ya veo eres de esos hermanos celosos-**

**-Por supuesto, mi deber era protegerla- Chris se pone triste al mencionar esa palabra**

**-Chris-**

**-Si tan solo la hubiera protegido ese día, nada de esto hubiera pasado.-**

**-Chris no fue tu culpa que ella…-**

**-Si lo fue Jill y además Neo-Umbrella pagara por lo que le hizo- **

**-¿Por qué dices que Neo-Umbrella pagara por lo que hizo?-**

**-Yo… lo siento Jill pero no te lo puedo decir, lo único que te puedo decir es que voy a vengar la muerte de mi hermana-**

**-Chris tu nunca has buscado venganza, siempre has querido hacer justicia-**

**-Eso era antes, ahora lo único que me mueve es la venganza- Jill se sorprende a ver lo cambiado que estaba Chris, antes no era así la muerte de su hermana lo había cambiado y bastante.**

**Alas afueras de un edificio, un grupo de zombies habían rodeado a la chica de la motocicleta y estaba a punto de atacarla pero esta con un rápido movimiento mata a todos y otra cámara que estaba en un poster de luz había grabado todo.**

**En otro país entra un hombre de traje a una oficina.**

**-Disculpe que lo interrumpa señor-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Acaban de pasar algo raro en Francia-**

**-¿Cómo que paso algo raro?-**

**-Bueno vera, una mujer en una motocicleta mato a 10 de nuestros hombres y a un grupo de zombies-**

**-¿Qué? Si se trata de una broma…-**

**-No lo es señor todo quedo grabado por dos de nuestras cámaras-**

**-Muéstramelo-**

**-Si, señor- El hombre del traje le acerca su tabla electrónica a su jefe y le reproduce el primer video, este lo ve con atención y se sorprende pero su sorpresa crece mas cuando ve el segundo video. **

**-No puede ser acaso ella es…- Pensaba el hombre sentado en la silla**

**-¿Nunca se ha quitado el casco?-**

**-Creo que no señor-**

**-Comunícame de inmediato con Hunk-**

**-Si, señor- el hombre de traje sale y deja a su jefe en la oficina pensando**

**-Si mis sospechas son ciertas esta ves no la dejare ir- sonreía mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía.**

**Helena, Leon, Sherry y Jake habían llegado al edificio donde se supone que estaría la persona que iban a ayudar ya proteger, pero cuando llegaron se sorprendieron a ver los cuerpos destrozados de los zombies.**

**-¿Pero que demonios paso aquí?- Preguntaba Jake mientras se acercaba a mirar uno de los cuerpos.**

**-Jake por favor no te acerques-**

**-Tranquila súper chica no pasa nada, todos estos zombies están muertos-**

**-¿Aquí es donde esta la persona que van a ayudar?- Preguntaba Leon mirando la escena**

**-Si-**

**-Pues no parece ver nadie- Comentaba Helena mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Jake**

**Sherry saca su teléfono y hace una llamada, cuando le contestan pregunta por la ubicación de la persona que debe cuidar y ayudar y le dicen que esta a unas cuadras del lugar.**

**Cuando Sherry le dice a Jake que esa persona se encontraba a unas cuadras de ahí, este se molesta.**

**-¿Qué no se podía haber quedado en este lugar?, ¿Qué no se supone que en este edificio iba a ser nuestro punto de encuentro?-**

**-Bueno Jake viendo los cuerpos de estos zombies posiblemente fue atacada por algo mas y por eso se fue-**

**-¡Maldición!-**

**-¿En que tienen que ayudar a esta chica? Y ¿De que la tienen que proteger?- Preguntaba Helena**

**-Bueno la verdad no lo sabemos, lo único que nos dijeron fue que la ayudáramos con la misión que le había pedido el Presidente y que la protegiéramos ya que era alguien importante-**

**-¿Quién podrá ser?- Se preguntaba Leon mientras miraba a los zombies muertos.**

**Hunk se había comunicado con el que era su nuevo jefe.**

**-Me alegra que te comunicaras rápido Hunk-**

**-¿Para que me quiere?-**

**-Dime, ¿Estas en Francia?-**

**-Si, ¿Por qué?-**

**-Necesito que busques a una persona, te mandare su foto a tu teléfono-**

**-¿Qué quiere que haga con esa persona?-**

**-Quiero que me la traigas a los laboratorios-**

**-¿La quiere viva o muerta?-**

**-La quiero viva, muerta ya no me servirá de nada. Y quiero que la encuentres rápido antes de que "La Familia" se entere de su presencia y trate de llevársela-**

**-Esta bien-**

**Hunk termina su llamada y le ordena al piloto del helicóptero que lo deje en uno de los edificios.**


	4. Capitulo (III)

**Capitulo III**

**El helicóptero donde viajaba Hunk se detiene en un edificio y este desciende por una cuerda, cuando esta en el techo saca su teléfono y ve la foto de una mujer en una motocicleta.**

**-Vaya, vaya así que ella es a la que tengo que encontrar, bueno no será difícil atraparla después de todo es solo una mujer- Hunk guarda su teléfono y comienza su camino para encontrar a su objetivo, mientras la chica avanzaba con su motocicleta por los techos de los edificios ya que si iba por la calle tendría varios obstáculos y la retrasarían en su misión.**

**Un grupo de agentes de la B.S.A.A estaban siendo atacados por cinco Tyrant T-103, ya habían muerto cinco agentes y estaban a punto de morir mas cuando de pronto los Tyrant se detuvieron y después comenzaron a retroceder, los agentes de la B.S.A.A. se sorprendieron a ver la reacción de los Tyrant.**

**Uno de los agentes mira hacia un edificio que estaba frente a ellos ve una silueta pero no podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer, pues no había mucha luz en esa calle, los Tyrant corrieron hacia el lado contrario en cuanto la silueta bajo del edificio que tenia una altura de unos 4 metros, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la silueta desapareció y apareció frente a los Tyrant matándolos a todos de un solo golpe, los agentes de la B.S.A.A. se quedaron mas sorprendidos pero comenzaron a tener miedo cuando la silueta desapareció.**

**Hunk se encontraba en otra de las calles buscando a su presa sin imaginarse que estaba siendo apuntado desde un edificio de enfrente. **

**-Vaya, vaya así que Neo-Umbrella mando a su mercenario- Comentaba un hombre vestido de negro**

**-Y veo que La Familia también esta aquí-**

**-Así es y de una ves te digo que no les vamos a dejar a A Warrior y a esa mujer en sus manos-**

**-¿Cómo demonios saben de la existencia de esa mujer?- Se preguntaba Hunk mientras miraba el edificio que estaba frente a el.**

**-Veo que se quedo callado señor Hunk-**

**-Veo que saben de la existencia de esa mujer y claro mi nombre-**

**-Por supuesto, nosotros La Familia estamos enterados de cada uno de sus movimientos- sonreía el hombre de negro mientras sacaba su pistola**

**-¿Piensan matarme para evitar que capture a esa chica?-**

**-Así es-**

**-Por favor no me traten como un novato y por cierto nunca podrán capturar a A Warrior pues el es demasiado fuerte y los matara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-**

**Hunk saca su arma y corre detrás de un auto para poderse proteger mientras comienza a disparar, mientras en otro país Aarón se encontraba fumando cuando entra corriendo un agente.**

**-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, por que entras así?!- **

**-Perdón señor, pero es que…-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

**-Acaban de hackear nuestras cuentas y los videos que le acabo de mostrar sobre esa chica-**

**-¡¿Qué?! Maldita sea no puede ser- Aarón se pone de pie y apaga su cigarro.**

**-¿Saben quien fue?-**

**-No, señor-**

**-Comuníqueme de inmediato con Hunk y con Nayla-**

**-Si, señor- El hombre sale de la oficina**

**-Maltita sea por que presiento que fueron esos malditos los que hackearon las cuentas y los videos, solo espero que Hunk se de prisa en encontrarla y traerla antes de que los superiores se enteren-**

**Hunk se encontraba enfrentándose a La Familia, ya había logrado matar a uno pero aun le faltaban cinco, de su chaleco antibalas saco una granada y la lanzo al lugar donde estaban tres miembros de esa organización, aunque ellos trataron de correr fue demasiado tarde ya que la granada exploto.**

**-Solo faltan dos- Hunk sale del auto y corre hacia el edificio donde estaban los dos últimos miembros, entra al edificio y revisa cuidadosamente la primera planta, subió la segunda planta y estaba vacía, en la tercera planta lo esperaba el agente y comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pero Hunk con un veloz movimiento le rompió el cuello, ahora solo faltaba el maldito infeliz que le había disparado desde el edificio, subió con cuidado las escaleras y llego al lugar donde estaba el francotirador pero ya no estaba, miro por todos lados y el muy infeliz había escapado, mientras Nayla ya se había comunicado con Aarón.**

**-¿Qué sucede Aarón?-**

**-Nayla necesito que revises nuestras cuentas-**

**-¿Para que?-**

**-Hace un momento me informaron que hackearon nuestras cuentas pero no saben quien fue y tu eres una experta-**

**-¿Piensas que pudieron haber sido ellos?-**

**-Si y si los superiores se enteran de esto, no me quiero imaginar lo que nos harán-**

**-Esta bien revisare las cuentas y cuando sepa algo te llamare-**

**-Esta bien-**

**Leon ,Sherry, Helena y Jake se encontraban caminando para poder llegar con la persona que iban a ayudar cuando de pronto se vieron rodeados por dos arañas gigantes.**

**-Esto tiene que ser una broma- Comentaba Jake mientras apuntaba con su arma a una de las arañas**

**-Genial lo que nos faltaba- Respondía Helena mientras Leon mira a Sherry quien estaba tensa.**

**-¿Estas bien?-**

**-Si, es solo que…-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Tengo que encontrar a esa persona, el Presidente nos pidió que pasara lo que pasara no la podíamos dejar sola-**

**-¿Qué tan importante es?-**

**-Si-**

**-Bien te ayudaremos a localizarla después de terminar con estas arañas-**

**-Gracias Leon- Sherry sonríe y los cuatro comienzan a disparar, mientras Chris y los demás miembros de la B.S.A.A. recibían una llamada de auxilio de sus compañeros quienes necesitaban ayuda ya que estaban siendo atacados por avistas enormes.**

**-Capitán Redfield-**

**-Tranquilos chicos ya estamos aquí-**

**-Nunca había visto avistas enormes- Comentaba Sheeva**

**-Pues siéntete afortunada por que no creo que vuelvas a verlas- **

**-Que gracioso Josh-**

**-Oigan no se relajen, estas avispas son muy agresivas y el veneno que tienen en su aguijón puede ser mortal, por lo tanto tengan cuidado de que los piquen ya que pueden morir- Comentaba Rebeca**

**-Entendido- Respondía Jill y todos comenzaron a disparar mientras Nayla se comunicaba de nuevo con Aarón.**

**-¿Qué paso Nayla?-**

**-Tenias razón en tus sospechas, los que hackearon nuestras cuentas fueron La Familia-**

**-¡Maldita sea!-**

**-Robaron información de A-warrior, todo lo relacionado con el A-virus y sobre un video que tenias sobre una chica, que por cierto ¿Quién es?-**

**-Luego te digo de ella-**

**-¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?-**

**-Puedes reforzar la seguridad, no puedo permitir que de nuevo se metan-**

**-Por supuesto aunque hacer eso me tomara unas horas y no podre continuar con la misión-**

**-No importa, harás la misión después. Por ahora solo quiero que refuerces la seguridad-**

**-Esta bien, por cierto ya sabes que les dirás a los superiores cuando se enteren de esto-**

**-No aun no se los digo-**

**-Pues te deseo suerte con ellos- Nayla termina la llamada y deja a Aarón pensando como les explicaría a sus superiores lo que había pasado, seguramente cuando se enteraran de que La Familia les habían robado información lo matarían.**

**Leon y los demás tenían problemas con las arañas gigantes, cuando de pronto alguien grita el nombre de Leon, este voltea y ve que una mujer le lanza un lanzacohetes , este corre por el lo toma y le apunta a las dos arañas matándolas de inmediato.**

**-Leon acaso ella era…-**

**-Si Helena, era Ada-**

**-¿Te refirieres a Ada Wong?- Preguntaba Jake molesto**

**-Si-**

**-¿Qué relación tienes con ella?-**

**-Digamos que… somos conocidos-**

**-¿Solo conocidos o acaso hay algo mas entre ustedes?- Preguntaba Sherry**

**-Solo somos conocidos Sherry aunque…-**

**-¿Aunque?-**

**Leon mira a Helena y a Jake quien no lo dejaba de mirar, se acerca y le entrega el lanzacohetes, después va con Sherry y le dice que lo acompañe, ambos se alejan un poco de sus compañeros.**

**-¿Por qué nos alejamos de Helena y de Jake?-**

**-Porque no quiero que escuchen lo que te voy a decir-**

**-¿Tiene que ver con la pregunta que te hice?-**

**-Si y voy a ser sincero contigo-**

**-Bien te escucho-**

**-Conocí a Ada en Raccoon City y se podría decir que me enamore de ella a primera vista-**

**-Ya veo- Sherry se puso un poco triste al escuchar la confesión de Leon, a ella le hubiera gustado que Leon y Claire fueran pareja pero necesitaba saber si el aun estaba interesado en Ada, por lo que se armo de valor para preguntárselo.**

**-Y…¿Aun estas enamorado de ella?-**

**-No ya no- Sherry no pudo evitar sonreír con la respuesta**

**-Aunque no te voy a negar que cuando la creí muerta en Raccoon, creí que tardaría en sanar mi corazón y que pasaría tiempo para volverme a enamorar, pero que equivocado estaba-**

**-¿Y por que estabas equivocado?-**

**-Por que sin darme cuenta, comencé a sentirme atraído hacia Claire-**

**-¿Enserio?-**

**-Si, después de que nos separamos de ti comencé a sentirme atraído hacia ella, pero no sabia si era amor o solamente me sentía solo. Estaba muy confundido en mis sentimientos y después cuando fui a rescatar a Ashley Graham me volví a encontrar con Ada y mis sentimientos se confundieron mas-**

**-Leon-**

**-Y no sabes como me odio por no haber aclarado mis sentimientos antes-**

**-Leon acaso tu…-**

**-Si, Sherry cuando Claire murió me di cuenta de que de quien realmente estaba enamorado era de ella y que mi amor por Ada se había terminado, pero lo descubrí demasiado tarde- Leon se pone triste y Sherry lo abraza.**

**-No te culpes Leon, nadie sabia que Claire moriría de esa manera- Sherry no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo y abrazo mas fuerte a Leon, mientras la chica misteriosa continuaba con su camino cuando de pronto ve a un hombre parado frente a ella.**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

**Después de que Leon destruyera a las arañas con el lanzacohetes, Ada se fue del edificio antes de que a Leon se le ocurriera ir a buscarla y además de que tenia que encontrar la información que le habían pedido.**

**Leon, Sherry, Helena y Jake entraron al edificio y subieron al piso donde estaba Ada pero ella ya se había ido.**

**Hunk se comunica con Aarón para informarle de su encuentro con los miembros de La Familia.**

**-¿Qué pasa Hunk?-**

**-Necesito informarte que hace rato me encontré con algunos miembros de La Familia-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

**-Y eso no es todo, ellos saben de la existencia de esa chica y me dijeron que tanto la chica como A warrior van a ser de ellos-**

**-¡Maldita sea!-**

**-¡¿Me puedes decir que decir que demonios esta pasando?!-**

**-La Familia robo información y además ellos saben quien es esa chica en realidad-**

**-¿Esa chica es igual de importante que A warrior?-**

**-Si y por eso mismo la tienes que encontrar antes que ellos-**

**-Esta bien pero la próxima ves que surja algún inconveniente avísame no quiero llevarme mas sorpresas-**

**Hunk termina la llamada y se da prisa en buscar a la chica, mientras los miembros de la B.S.A.A. continuaban su camino, Jill todavía se encontraba triste y preocupada por Chris, Josh y Barry se dan cuenta y se acercan a ella.**

**-¿Te pasa algo Jill?-**

**-Estoy preocupada Barry-**

**-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Josh**

**-Por Chris, hace rato me dijo que lo único que lo mueve es la venganza. Quiere vengar la muerte de su hermana y eso me preocupa, el nunca había actuado así-**

**-Es verdad Chris a cambiado bastante desde la muerte de su hermana- Comentaba Josh**

**-Es comprensible que este así, ella era su única familia. Hizo todo lo posible por protegerla- Respondía triste Barry **

**-Si, lo se Barry pero hay algo que no logro entender-**

**-¿Y que es Jill?-**

**-Chris dijo que se va a vengar de neo-Umbrella por lo que le hizo a Claire-**

**-Un momento, ¿Qué tiene que ver Neo-Umbrella con la muerte de Claire?- Pregunta Barry**

**-No lo se, cuando le pregunte a Chris por que decía eso el solo me contesto que no me podía decir nada-**

**Los tres se quedaron callados, mientras Ada se encontraba en una de las estaciones de metro cuando es atacada por miembros de Neo-Umbrella quienes querían evitar que continuara con su recorrido.**

**La chica misteriosa también estaba en la misma estación de metro pero en otra parte y se encontraba enfrentándose con un ejercito de zombies, Sherry recibe una llamada y le informan que se dirija a la estación del metro pues ahí se encontraba la persona que iba a ayudar.**

**Todos se dieron prisa en ir al lugar para ayudar a esa persona, Ada logro terminar con sus enemigos y continuo caminando un poco cuando de pronto escucho disparos, comenzó a avanzar mas rápido pero con cuidado y apuntando con su ballesta, pero los disparos ya no se escuchaban, decidió continuar un poco y justo cuando iba a llegar al lugar de donde provenían los disparos, escucha una motocicleta alejándose a gran velocidad, Ada corre para ver si logra ver a la persona que escapo, pero lo único que logra ver son los cuerpos sin vida de los zombies, por lo que decide irse del lugar.**

**Leon y los demás llegan a la estación del metro donde a lo lejos logran ver a Ada, ella a escuchar ruidos voltea y ve que era Leon y sus acompañantes, Jake también la mira y después a Sherry.**

**-Sherry-**

**-¿Qué pasa Jake?-**

**-Dime algo, ¿Ada Wong es a la que tenemos que proteger?- Leon y Helena voltean a ver a Sherry.**

**-No, ella no es a quien tenemos que proteger-**

**-¿Estas segura Sherry?-**

**-Si- Leon voltea hacia donde estaba Ada pero ella ya se había ido**

**-Sherry, ¿sabes como es la persona que tienen que proteger?-**

**-Bueno, a decir verdad no-**

**-¿Cómo que no Sherry?-**

**-Perdón Leon pero no me informaron como era, solamente me dijeron que es una mujer y que fácilmente la reconocería-**

**-¿Cómo se supone que la vamos a reconocer con esa poca información?- Respondía molesto Jake**

**-Bueno Jake también el Presidente me dijo que ella también nos reconocería-**

**-No pues si que bien-**

**La chica misteriosa continuaba su camino cuando recibe una llamada.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿Por que no esperas a los agentes que te asignaron? Ellos te han estado buscando, incluso los mande a la estación del metro y ahora ya saliste de ahí-**

**-No necesito de esos agentes para hacer mi trabajo-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Y si es todo terminare con esta conversación absurda-**

**-Oye espera- la chica misteriosa termina la llamada dejando con la palabra en la boca a la comunicadora, mientras en la Casa Blanca entra un hombre que se había convertido en la mano derecha del Presidente.**

**-Disculpe que lo moleste señor-**

**-No te preocupes, ¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Hemos recibido información de que miembros de La Familia y un mercenario de Neo-Umbrella tuvieron un enfrentamiento-**

**-Ya veo mientras no se acerquen a ella, no me importa que entre ellos se maten- El Presidente mira al hombre parado frente a el.**

**-¿Pasa algo mas?-**

**-Bueno es que también se nos informo que hay miembros de la compañía rival de Neo-Umbrella buscando información sobre sus virus y sus nuevas armas- El Presidente se quedo callado un rato mientras suplicaba que ni esa compañía, ni La Familia y Neo-Umbrella descubrieran la identidad de la chica, de pronto sale de sus pensamientos cuando llaman a la puerta.**

**-Adelante-**

**-Con su permiso Señor-**

**-Pasa y dime ¿los agentes ya están con ella?-**

**-No, Señor-**

**-¿Por que no?-**

**-Bueno lo que pasa es que vera ella ha tenido algunos contratiempos-**

**-¿Qué contratiempos?-**

**-Ella se ha encontrado con un grupo de hombres de Neo-Umbrella cuando se dirigía al lugar de la reunión, después cuando llego al lugar de la reunión fue atacado por unos zombies, así que decidió tomar un atajo y se fue por una estación de metro donde de nuevo envié a los agentes pero…-**

**-¿Pero?-**

**-Ella ya se había ido y además dice que no necesita la ayuda de esos agentes-**

**El Presidente suspira al escuchar la actitud de su agente, pero después recuerda lo que la comunicadora le había dicho de Neo-Umbrella.**

**-Mencionaste que ella se enfrento a un grupo de hombres de Neo-Umbrella-**

**-Si, Señor- El Presidente tiene un mal presentimiento sobre eso**

**-Necesito que me hagas un favor-**

**-Si, Señor-**

**-Quiero que no dejes de seguir cada movimiento de ella entendido y si se encuentra con otro miembro de Neo-Umbrella avísame de inmediato-**

**-Si, Señor-**

**-Y otra cosa, quiero que les digas a los agentes Birkin y Muller que se dirijan hacia el aeropuerto ya que ahí será su nuevo punto de encuentro-**

**-Entendido Señor-**

**-Y yo me comunicare con ella para decirle que vaya ahí- La comunicadora sale de la oficina del Presidente, este le pide a su mano derecha que investigue cuantos hombres de la compañía rival habían en Francia, este lo obedece y se retira, mientras el Presidente saca su teléfono de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y llama a su agente quien de inmediato le responde.**

**-Si-**

**-Necesito que te dirijas al aeropuerto y esperes a los agentes que te asigne-**

**-Señor con todo respeto ya le dije que no necesito que ningún agente me ayude, yo sola puedo con las misiones, hasta ahora he podido ayudar a varios agentes y….-**

**-Y me alegro por eso, pero si no mal recuerdo tu y yo hicimos un trato y no lo estas cumpliendo- la chica se queda callada un rato.**

**-Esta bien los esperare-**

**-Gracias- El Presidente termina la llamada y hace una mueca de disgusto, ella sola podía con las misiones, no necesitaba que unos agentes que seguramente eran unos ineptos la cuidaran.**

**Continuo con su camino mientras iba maldiciendo su suerte, mientras la comunicadora se comunicaba con Sherry y le informaba que se dirigieran al aeropuerto donde se encontraría con la persona a la que tenían que ayudar.**

**-Espero que esta ves si este ahí-**

**-La comunicadora me aseguro que ella nos va a estar esperando Jake así que ya no te enojes-**

**-Si, si como digas-**

**-Bueno entonces Helena y yo los acompañaremos hasta el aeropuerto y después continuaremos con nuestro camino-**

**-Esta bien- Sherry se pone un poco triste al saber que se iba a separar de Leon, este la ve y le sonríe.**

**-Tienes miedo verdad-**

**-Si pero no por mi misión si no por ti, tengo miedo de no volverte a ver-**

**-Tranquila cuando esto acabe nos volveremos a ver, además no pienso dejar sola a mi hija- Sherry sonríe al escuchar a Leon decirle hija y los cuatro se dirigen al aeropuerto.**

**El Presidente se comunica con Chris y le dice que se dirija al aeropuerto donde estará la chica esperándolo con los demás agentes, Chris le informa a todos y se dirigen hacia allá, pero de pronto reciben una llamada de auxilio por parte de sus compañeros, conde pedían ayuda ya que estaban siendo atacados por 10 murciélagos gigantes y de inmediato se van a ayudar a sus compañeros, mientras Leon, Sherry, Jake y Helena estaban en camino al aeropuerto cuando de pronto aparecen 8 Hunter Alpha frente a ellos.**

**-¿Qué demonios?- Preguntaba Jake**

**-¡Disparen!- Gritaba Leon mientras todos comenzaban a disparar pero los Hunter no retrocedían, al contrario se lanzaban contra ellos con todas sus fuerzas, poco a poco los fueron acorralando hasta un callejón, uno de ellos salto para golpear a Sherry pero esta al momento de hacerse hacia atrás tropieza y cae y así logra esquivar el ataque.**

**Jake corre en su ayuda mientras Helena y Leon lo cubrían, de pronto los Hunter detuvieron sus ataques y comenzaron a comportarse de una manera muy extraña, todos se miraban y se preguntaban que estaba pasando y vieron como los Hunter se daban la vuelta y corrían como si escaparan de algo, Helena mira el edificio que estaba frente a ellos y les dice a todos que miraran una silueta que estaba parada en el borde del techo, la silueta cae y desaparece, minutos después escucharon gritos de terror y de dolor de los Hunter, era como si alguien o algo los estuviera matando cruelmente, al escuchar los gritos Sherry sintió miedo y abrazo a Jake.**

**Pasaron otros minutos mas y ya no se escucho nada, solamente había un gran silencio un silencio que a todos les provocaba escalofríos.**

**-¿Estas bien Sherry?-**

**-Si, Leon-**

**-Jake quédate con Sherry, Helena y yo iremos a ver que fueron esos gritos-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Leon no por favor no vayan-**

**-Sherry tenemos que ir, tenemos que saber que fueron esos gritos-**

**-Por favor papá no vayan- Leon se sorprende que Sherry lo llamara papá pero le da gusto.**

**-Gracias por llamarme papá pero aun así tengo que ir-**

**-Entonces nosotros iremos con ustedes-**

**-Pero Sherry-**

**-Por favor-**

**-Esta bien, vamos- Los cuatro salen del callejón y se dirigen hacia el lugar donde provenían los gritos y cuando llegaron cual fue su sorpresa a ver a los 8 Hunter destrozados, algo o alguien los había matado cruelmente, Helena y Sherry se voltearon a ver tal escena, mientras Leon y Jake estaban sorprendidos.**

**Chris y los demás ya habían llegado con sus demás compañeros y miraron sorprendidos el tamaño de los murciélagos eran realmente enormes y comenzaron a disparar y lo peor es que parecía que no iba a ser fácil matar a esos monstruos.**

**La chica misteriosa se encontraba en camino al aeropuerto cuando de pronto ve a un hombre vestido de negro parado frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.**


	6. Capitulo (V)

**Capitulo V**

Los miembros de la B.S.A.A continuaban enfrentándose a los murciélagos gigantes, algunos hombres estaban mal heridos y otros muertos.

-Chicos esto se esta poniendo cada ves mas difícil- Comentaba Rebecca

-¿Nadie tiene un lanza cohetes o un lanza granadas?- Preguntaba Barry pero nadie tenia, de pronto los murciélagos son eliminados por granadas que provenían detrás de ellos, los miembros de la B.S.A.A. estaban sorprendidos y se preguntaban quien los habían ayudado y ven a cuatro helicópteros que comienzan a aterrizar.

El equipo medico acude a atender a los heridos mientras que de otro helicóptero baja un viejo conocido de los ex S.T.A.R.S.

-No puede ser…¿David?-

-Hola Rebecca, chicos-

-David que alegría nos da verte- Comentaba alegre Jill

-A mi también me da alegría verlos-

-Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, ya estaríamos muertos- Mencionaba Barry

-Tranquilo Barry, eso no va a pasar-

-Creí que ya te habías retirado-

-Y así fue Chris pero hace un año el Presidente Ó Connor me localizo y me pidió que me uniera a su ejercito para combatir a Neo-Umbrella y a las otras dos organizaciones .-

-Ya veo y me alegra que te unieras a esta lucha-

-No tienes nada que agradecer Chris, además ya tenia pensado en unirme al gobierno cuando vi lo que paso en Tall Oaks, en China y en Nueva York.-

-Si, eso fue un verdadero infierno al igual que aquí-

-Si, lo se pero me alegra verlos a todos con vida y a salvo, por cierto Chris ¿Cómo esta Claire?-

Chris se pone triste y se va dejando a David sorprendido por su actitud.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?-

-Bueno David lo que pasa es que…-

-¿Qué pasa Jill?-

-Hace un año Claire murió-

David se queda sorprendido por la noticia, el nunca se imagino que Claire pudiera estar muerta, ahora entendía por que Chris se había marchado cuando la menciono.

-¿De que murió?-

-De un paro cardiaco-

-Eso es imposible, Claire era una chica joven, fuerte y sobre todo sana. No puedo creer que ella muriera de un paro cardiaco.-

-Pues a nosotros también nos costo trabajo creerlo cuando Chris nos lo dijo, pero es verdad lamentablemente ella murió.- Comentaba Rebecca

-¿Y saben por que le dio el paro cardiaco?-

-No, Chris solo nos dijo que murió de eso- Respondía Barry

-Además desde la muerte de su hermana, Chris ha cambiado al tal grado de que ya no lo reconozco.- Comentaba triste Jill

-Jill es normal que el este así, recuerda que el y Claire eran muy unidos y solo el tiempo curara por completo sus heridas.-

David comienza a caminar hacia donde estaba Chris, este estaba mirando la foto de Claire.

-Claire algún día me podrás perdonar-

-Chris-

-¿Qué pasa David?-

-Yo… siento lo de Claire, los chicos me lo acaban de decir-

-No te preocupes, ya hace un año de eso-

-Pero aun te duele su perdida-

-Si, pero tengo que sobreponerme y continuar con mi vida- Chris guarda la foto mientras David lo mira.

-Chris no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros.-

-Lo se y te lo agradezco-

La chica misteriosa mira al hombre de arriba a bajo, era un hombre alto, traía puesto un uniforme tipo militar y de color negro. Traía botas, rodilleras, coderas, sus bandoleras, en su cabeza traía un casco, su rostro era cubierto por una mascara antigás y todo era de color negro, también noto que tenia un cuchillo y un radio detrás de su hombro izquierdo, también miro las armas que traía y pudo notar que aparte del cuchillo traía una pistola P8.

Hunk hacia lo mismo con la chica, ella vestía un pantalón negro de piel, botas negras y de tacón alto y hasta las rodillas, la chamarra al igual que el pantalón era de piel y negra, la chamarra tenia bolsas con cierre, al igual que en los puños, la traía cerrada hasta el cuello y abrochada con los botones que tenia arriba y abajo del cierre, encima de la chamarra traía su bandolera con sus armas, al igual que en las piernas, en las manos traía puestos guantes negros y su casco era totalmente negro, por lo que no podía ver su rostro y eso era una lastima ya que tenia curiosidad por saber como era y aunque el no sabia de motos, la que ella traía se veía bastante buena.

-Sabes me costo trabajo dar contigo, nunca imagine que estuvieras paseando por los techos de los edificios pero lo que mas me sorprende es que tu motocicleta lo pueda soportar.-

-¿Quién demonios es?-

-Me llamo Hunk y soy un mercenario de Neo-Umbrella-

La chica al escuchar el nombre de Neo-Umbrella baja de la motocicleta y se para a un lado.

-Así que trabajas para esos bastardos.-

-Si, así es-

-¿Y se puede saber que hace un mercenario de Neo-Umbrella frente a mi?,¿Sera acaso que Neo-Umbrella te mando a matarme?-

-En eso te equivocas, Neo-Umbrella me ha ordenado que te lleve ante ellos con vida ya que parece eres alguien importante para ellos.-

-Si y me imagino el por que pero dime, ¿Realmente crees que voy a dejar que me lleves ante esos bastardos?.-

-Supongo que no me la vas a poner fácil-

-Correcto-

La chica y Hunk dan cinco pasos hacia la izquierda, Hunk se queda parado esperando que la chica lo ataque pero ella solamente se queda parada, por lo tanto Hunk decide atacarla, sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba.

Leon, Sherry, Jake y Helena ya habían llegado al aeropuerto y estaban en una de las salas de espera.

-Espero que esta ves si llegue la señorita-

-Ya veras que si Jake-

-Sherry te juro que si nos vuelve a dejar plantados…-

-Jake ya veras que esta ves no nos va a dejar plantados.-

-¿Es la primera ves que te dejan plantado?- Preguntaba Leon en tono de burla y provocando que Jake se molestara mas.

-Si-

-Bueno por lo menos este lugar no esta infectado- Comentaba Helena

-Si y eso me alegra- Respondía Sherry

Hunk se acerca rápidamente a la chica y trata de golpearle en el estomago con su puño derecho pero ella detiene su puño con la mano derecha, después le pone su pie derecho detrás de su pierna derecha y lo empuja hacia el suelo y se sienta en el para que no se pueda levantar.

Hunk cierra su mano izquierda y la golpea en el casco, pero eso a ella no le afecta, entonces decide pegarle en el pecho con la mano derecha pero eso tampoco le afecta.

-¿Qué demonios es ella? Ninguna de mis tácticas le afectan- Pensaba Hunk mientras la chica sonreía.

-¿Enserio eres un mercenario? Por que déjame decirte que no lo pareces y eso me esta decepcionando ya que quería que me dieras un poco de diversión.-

-No te preocupes, por que el que se va a divertir soy yo-

Hunk toma de los hombros a la chica y la avienta hacia atrás y de inmediato los dos se ponen de pie.

-Nada mal, aunque admito que me tomaste desprevenida-

-¿Enserio?- Esto no será nada fácil pensaba Hunk mientras veía cual seria el próximo movimiento de ella.

Hunk saca de una de sus bolsas una luz cegadora y se la avienta a la chica, al momento en que la luz se prende la chica no logra ver nada y ese momento lo aprovecha Hunk y se pone detrás de ella y con su mano izquierda la sujeta de la chamarra mientras que con la mano derecha le golpea los riñones.

La chica trata de darle un codazo con su brazo derecho pero Hunk se aleja rápido.

-Vaya, vaya parece que te subestime-

-Así es y ya sea por las buenas o por las malas vendrás conmigo-

-Jajajaja ya lo veremos-

En la Casa Blanca Cristina esta parada frente a la puerta de la oficina del Presidente y toca desesperadamente.

-Adelante-

-Señor Presidente disculpe que lo vuelva a molestar-

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estas alterada?-

-Señor tenemos un gran pero gran problema-

-Pues ya dime que ocurre-

-Sera mejor que lo vea-

Cristina le muestra al Presidente la escena de su agente con Hunk en su tableta electrónica, el Presidente al ver lo que estaba pasando se puso de pie y de inmediato mando a llamar a su mano derecha.

-¿En que le puedo servir señor?-

-Necesito que investigues quien es el tipo que esta luchando con ella-

El Presidente le muestra el video a su agente y este se sorprende a ver a Hunk.

-No puede ser-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El es el agente de Neo-Umbrella que se enfrento con los miembros de la Familia-

-¡¿Qué?!- Al escuchar eso el Presidente sintió que algo frio recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Investiga como se llama-

-Si, señor- El agente saca su teléfono y comienza a hacer unas llamadas, mientras la chica y Hunk continuaban enfrentándose.

Hunk trata de tomarla por el cuello pero ella se mueve rápidamente y este no logra su objetivo.

-¡Maldita sea, se mueve muy rápido y sobre todo es muy fuerte!-

-Cristina ellos dos continúan enfrentándose-

-Si, Señor.-

-¡Maldita sea, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto!-

-Señor Presidente ya tengo la información de ese hombre-

-Bien dímela-

-Su nombre es Hunk también conocido como Mr. Death era miembro de la U.S.S de Umbrella, es un soldado mercenario experimentado completamente frio e inteligente y estuvo bajo las ordenes de Umbrella durante 15 años. Tiene experiencia y recibió instrucción por parte de ex-combatientes y veteranos agentes en tácticas de guerrillas y combate urbano. Inicio en las tropas mercenarias en Europa con diversos trabajos pequeños en sabotaje de empresas rivales, también ha tenido misiones de infiltración y también se rumora que fue enviado por Umbrella a Raccoon City para sacar las muestras del virus-G, después de la caída de Umbrella el desapareció pero ahora trabaja para Neo-Umbrella.-

-Si ese mercenario se esta enfrentando a ella entonces eso quiere decir que Neo-Umbrella ya sabe quien es.-

-Entonces hay que sacarla de ahí lo mas pronto posible-

-Sacarla de ahí no será fácil-

-¿Entonces que propone Señor?-

-Cristina-

-Si, Señor-

-Llama a los agentes Birkin y Muller y diles que se dirijan de inmediato al lugar donde esta ella y que la ayuden.-

-Si, Señor-

Antes de que Cristina saliera de la oficina del Presidente se da cuenta de que la red empieza a tener problemas y pierde la imagen de la agente y de Hunk.

-No puede ser-

-¿Qué pasa Cristina?-

-Señor a parecer la red tiene problemas y perdí la imagen de la agente-

-No puede ser lo único que me faltaba, ¿Las comunicaciones están bien?-

-Si, Señor-

-Bien llama a los agentes rápido.-

-Si-

Cristina sale de la oficina y el Presidente se comunica con Chris y le informa lo que estaba pasando, este al recibir la noticia de inmediato se va junto con Josh, Sheeva, Jill, Barry y Rebecca.

Cristina ya se había comunicado con Sherry y le había explicado la situación, esta de inmediato le explica a Jake, Leon y Helena lo que estaba pasando y se van al lugar rápido.

Mientras la chica continuaba su enfrentamiento con Hunk, quien ya se encontraba cansado.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?-

-Tu deberías de saberlo no, ya que esos bastardos te mandaron por mi-

-Lo único que se de ti, es que eres especial y por eso Neo-Umbrella te quiere-

Hunk ya estaba desesperado, no importaba que estrategia usara con ella ninguna funcionaba, por lo que decide hacer algo arriesgado pero era la única opción que tenia.

Corre hacia ella y trata de golpearle a la cara pero ella detiene el ataque en eso con su mano izquierda la sujeta su brazo izquierdo, pero ella trata de soltarse con su brazo derecho y en el momento en que ella pone su brazo encima del suyo Hunk saca su cuchillo y se lo entierra atravesando su mano y el brazo izquierdo de ella.

-Si que me has sorprendido mercenario, nunca imagine que pudieras a llegar a ser eso-

-Ahora si no podrás escapar de mi-

-No estés tan seguro-

La chica le pone su pie izquierdo en el estomago y lo avienta fuertemente haciendo que el saque el cuchillo por el impacto.

-Genial mi chamarra esta arruinada y todo gracias a ti-

Hunk se queda sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, ella debería estar igual que el, debería de estar sufriendo por el dolor pero era todo lo contrario, de inmediato se levanta y se va contra ella con el cuchillo pero ella esquiva el ataque, toma su brazo derecho y le disloca el hombro, Hunk no puede evitar gritar del dolor.

-Pobrecito, ¿Acaso te dolió?-

-¡Eres una maldita, como es posible que me pudieras dislocar el hombro si tienes los brazos lastimados!.-

-Bueno pues eso es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o que solamente tu organización conoce-

La chica se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia su motocicleta.

-Gracias por haberme entretenido, nos vemos-

Sube a su motocicleta y se va, Hunk se levanta con cuidado y no puede creer lo que acababa de pasar, era la primera ves que le pasaba algo así.

Sherry, Leon, Helena y Jake habían llegado al edificio donde se había llevado acabo el enfrentamiento, con cuidado entraron y subieron hasta la azotea, pero ya no había nadie.

Jake se da cuenta de que había huellas de motocicleta en la azotea y también había manchas de sangre.

-Oigan-

-¿Qué pasa Jake?- Pregunta Sherry

-Aquí hay sangre-

Todos se acercan y ven la sangre que había.

-¡Hay no puede ser llegamos demasiado tarde!-

-Tranquila Sherry-

-¡No me pidas que me tranquilice Leon, mi misión era protegerla y mira lo que paso, seguramente la hirieron de gravedad, tenemos que encontrarla!- Sherry sale corriendo.

-Sherry espera-

Leon y los demás van tras de ella, sin darse cuenta de que en el edificio de enfrente estaba Ada observándolos.

_Nota de la autora: Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo cinco espero que les guste y también quiero pedir una disculpa por tardarme en subirlo pero se descompuso mi computadora y tarde un mes en repararla y lo peor es que cuando al fin la repare se perdieron los capítulos que ya tenia._

_También quiero decirles que estén muy atentos por que en alguno de los siguientes capítulos revelare la identidad de la chica misteriosa y los misterios que la rodean, no olviden dejar sus comentarios._


	7. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

¿Quién demonios era esa chica a la que ellos buscaban?, ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?, ¿Quién era exactamente esa chica? Se preguntaba Ada mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio. Mientras la misteriosa chica se encontraba en una gasolinera mirando las heridas provocadas por el enfrentamiento con el mercenario. Los miembros de la B.S.A.A continuaban enfrentándose a los murciélagos gigantes, algunos hombres estaban mal heridos y otros muertos.

-Chicos esto se esta poniendo cada ves mas difícil- Comentaba Rebecca

-¿Nadie tiene un lanza cohetes o un lanza granadas?- Preguntaba Barry pero nadie tenia, de pronto los murciélagos son eliminados por granadas que provenían detrás de ellos, los miembros de la B.S.A.A. estaban sorprendidos y se preguntaban quien los habían ayudado y ven a cuatro helicópteros que comienzan a aterrizar.

El equipo medico acude a atender a los heridos mientras que de otro helicóptero baja un viejo conocido de los ex S.T.A.R.S.

-No puede ser…¿David?-

-Hola Rebecca, chicos-

-David que alegría nos da verte- Comentaba alegre Jill

-A mi también me da alegría verlos, aunque hubiera preferido volverlos a ver bajo otra circunstancia-

-Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, ya estaríamos muertos- Mencionaba Barry

-Tranquilo Barry, eso no va a pasar-

-Creí que ya te habías retirado-

-Y así fue Chris pero hace un año el Presidente Ó Connor me localizo y me pidió que me uniera a su ejercito para combatir a Neo-Umbrella y a las otras dos organizaciones .-

-Ya veo y me alegra que te unieras a esta lucha-

-No tienes nada que agradecer Chris, además ya tenia pensado en unirme al gobierno cuando vi lo que paso en Tall Oaks, en China y en Nueva York.-

-Si, eso fue un verdadero infierno al igual que aquí-

-Si, lo se pero me alegra verlos a todos con vida y a salvo, por cierto Chris ¿Cómo esta Claire?-

Chris se pone triste y se va dejando a David sorprendido por su actitud.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?-

-Bueno David lo que pasa es que…-

-¿Qué pasa Jill?-

-Hace un año Claire murió-

David se queda sorprendido por la noticia, el nunca se imagino que Claire pudiera estar muerta, ahora entendía por que Chris se había marchado cuando la menciono.

-¿De que murió?-

-De un paro cardiaco-

-Eso es imposible, Claire era una chica joven, fuerte y sobre todo sana. No puedo creer que ella muriera de un paro cardiaco.-

-Pues a nosotros también nos costo trabajo creerlo cuando Chris nos lo dijo, pero es verdad lamentablemente ella murió.- Comentaba Rebecca

-¿Y saben por que le dio el paro cardiaco?-

-No, Chris solo nos dijo que murió de eso- Respondía Barry

-Además desde la muerte de su hermana, Chris ha cambiado al tal grado de que ya no lo reconozco.- Comentaba triste Jill

-Jill es normal que el este así, recuerda que el y Claire eran muy unidos y solo el tiempo curara por completo sus heridas.-

David comienza a caminar hacia donde estaba Chris, este estaba mirando la foto de Claire.

-Claire algún día me podrás perdonar-

-Chris-

-¿Qué pasa David?-

-Yo… siento lo de Claire, los chicos me lo acaban de decir-

-No te preocupes, ya hace un año de eso-

-Pero aun te duele su perdida-

-Si, pero tengo que sobreponerme y continuar con mi vida- Chris guarda la foto mientras David lo mira.

-Chris no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros.-

-Lo se y te lo agradezco-

La chica misteriosa dejo de mirar sus heridas cuando de pronto ve pasar un auto con el logotipo de Neo-Umbrella.

-Vaya, vaya hoy es mi día- Sonreía la chica mientras encendía su moto y seguía al auto.

Ada buscaba al auto de Neo-Umbrella sin imaginarse que la misteriosa chica le llevaba una gran ventaja.

Los miembros de la B.S.A.A continuaban con David cuando de pronto llegan otro grupo de apoyo.

-No lo puedo creer…¡ John!- Corría Rebecca hacia su compañero y este la recibía con un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola Rebecca-

-Que gusto me da verte-

-A mi también-

-Vaya parece que hoy es el día de reencuentro- Comentaba con una sonrisa David

-Es verdad, solo falta Leon y Claire-

John noto que Chris estaba tenso y que de alguna manera le había molestado que nombrara a Claire.

-¿Pasa algo Chris?-

-No, nada John-

Sherry, Leon, Helena y Jake estaban tratando de encontrar a la chica misteriosa cuando reciben una llamada de Cristina quien les decía que se dirigieran de inmediato al aeropuerto pues su chica ya se dirigía hacia allá.

Chris también recibía una llamada del Presidente y le pedía a David y a John que los acompañaran.

Hunk se encontraba en una farmacia curando sus heridas y maldiciendo a la chica misteriosa, cuando de pronto recibe una llamada de Aarón.

-¡¿Que demonios quieres?! –

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Qué, que me pasa, esa maldita perra me dejo mal herido-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Nunca mencionaste que esa perra sabia combate cuerpo a cuerpo!-

-No…no lo sabia-

-¡Te juro que si la vuelvo a ver la mato!-

-¡No la puedes matar, ella es muy importante para nosotros!-

-¡Pues a mi no me importa si es o no importante para ustedes, yo pienso matarla por lo que me hizo!-

-¡Hunk detente!-

Hunk termina la llamada con Aarón y termina de curar sus heridas.

-Esto no se va a quedar así-

Se levanta, saca su arma y revisa su cargador ve que tenia suficientes balas, la vuelve a introducir y guarda el arma.

Se toma varios medicamentos para el dolor y sale de la farmacia con una sola idea en la cabeza, matar a esa chica misteriosa.

La chica misteriosa tomo un atajo para poder atravesarse al auto de Neo-Umbrella, de inmediato se bajaron dos hombres con el uniforme de la compañía y le comenzaron a disparar pero la chica ágilmente logra esquivar los disparos y logra dispararle a uno de los hombres.

El otro hombre trata de escapar pero la chica logra alcanzarlo y lo toma por el cuello y hace que el hombre se detenga.

-¿Qué….que es lo que quiere?- Preguntaba asustado el hombre, mientras levantaba las manos.

-Necesito que me muestres el camino hacia los laboratorios de Neo-Umbrella-

-No…. No se de que esta hablando-

-No me trates como una tonta, se muy bien que Neo-Umbrella tiene sus laboratorios aquí-

-En…. En verdad no se de que habla-

-Bien ya que no quieres cooperar, no me dejas otra opción-

La chica suelta al hombre y le dispara a la cabeza, después reviso sus bolsillos y los de su compañero, después reviso el auto y encontró un mapa, identificaciones de los sujetos y una llave electrónica, al ver el mapa y la llave la chica sonrió, tomo su moto y se fue a gran velocidad.

Ada llega al lugar donde estaba el auto y los empleados de Neo-Umbrella y ve a la chica misteriosa alejarse a gran velocidad, se baja del auto en el que veía y revisa los hombres y al auto y se da cuenta de que la chica que había visto alejarse tenia la información que ella necesitaba, de inmediato se sube a su auto y a gran velocidad sigue a la chica.

La B.S.A.A ya había llegado al aeropuerto y se encontraban en una de las cafeterías, Leon, Sherry, Helena y Jake también ya estaban en el aeropuerto y estaban en el área de devolución de impuestos, la chica misteriosa también ya había llegado y había dejado su moto en el estacionamiento, Ada ya la había alcanzado y también dejo el auto en el estacionamiento y corría detrás de ella.

-Ya estoy en el aeropuerto-

-Muy bien necesito que te dirijas al embarque oeste, te enviare un mapa del aeropuerto para que sepas como llegar-

-Muy bien- La chica misteriosa termina su llamada con Cristina y siente que alguien la observaba, comenzó a caminar pero con precaución, Cristina se comunica con Chris y le dice cual era el punto de encuentro, mientras tanto Jake comenzaba a quejarse de nuevo.

-Jake ya no te quejes- Comentaba Sherry

-Pero que tal si nos vuelve a dejar plantados-

-No lo creo, recuerda que nos avisaron que ella ya venia para acá-

El teléfono de Sherry comienza a sonar y era Cristina.

-Bueno-

-Agente Birkin diríjanse hacia el embarque oeste, ahí estará ella esperándolos-

-Entendido-

-¿Qué sucede Sherry?- Preguntaba Leon

-Tenemos que dirigirnos al embarque oeste-

-¿Ella esta ahí?- Preguntaba con cierta desconfianza Jake

-Si-

-Bien vámonos- Comentaba Leon mientras comenzaban a caminar

La chica misteriosa ya había llegado al embarque oeste cuando de pronto se detiene.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-

-Vaya así que te diste cuenta de que te seguía-

-Así es, note tu presencia desde que entre al aeropuerto-

-No eres nada tonta-

-No tanto como tu-

-Yo no soy una tonta-

-Por supuesto que si, lo fuiste desde el momento en que me seguiste- La chica misteriosa voltea y al igual que Ada, esta le apunta con su arma.

-Supongo que quieres la información que obtuve de los muy amables trabajadores de Neo-Umbrella-

-Correcto y serias tan amable de dármela, ya que esa información me pertenece-

-Jajajaja ¿enserio?. Pues yo no veo tu nombre en la información-

-Sera mejor que me lo entregues por las buenas o si no…-

-¿O si no que?-

Las dos mujeres no dejaban de apuntarse cuando a lo lejos Leon las ve y por un impulso saca su arma y corre hacia ellas, Sherry, Helena y Jake corren detrás de el.

Leon llega a un lado de la chica y la empuja, haciendo que esta disparara su arma, de inmediato la chica misteriosa comienza a luchar con Leon pero este logra esquivar todos sus ataques, Leon también comienza a dar golpes a la chica pero ella también los esquiva.

Ada observa sorprendida la lucha entre los dos y ve que a lo lejos corrían Helena, Jake y Sherry con sus armas, Chris y los demás habían escuchado los disparos y corrieron de inmediato, cuando llegaron al embarque oeste Chris se queda parado unos minutos y ve a Leon enfrentándose a la chica misteriosa, se enfurece y con su rifle corre hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

Leon esta detrás de la chica y trata de tirarla hacia atrás pero ella toma su brazo derecho y lo avienta hacia adelante, este cae pero se levanta rápido, y la chica y Leon sacan rápido sus armas y se apuntan, Leon se queda sorprendido por lo ocurrido, la pelea con esa chica le había recordado la pelea que había tenido con Chris.

Los movimientos de la chica eran iguales a los de Chris, ambos estaban agitados pero no dejaban de apuntarse, Ada al ver a los compañeros de Leon acercarse decide irse rápidamente.

-Baja tu arma- Ordenaba Leon pero la chica no le hacia caso y no decía nada en eso, Helena, Sherry y Jake llegan y los tres le apuntan a la chica pero de pronto los tres se quedan sorprendidos cuando llega Chris y con su arma le apunta a Leon a la cabeza.

-El que debería de bajar su arma eres tu Leon-

Leon al escuchar la voz de Chris se sorprende y de reojo ve que este le estaba apuntando, los demás miembros de la B.S.A.A., David y John llegan y se quedan sorprendidos por la escena.

-Chris ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Preguntaba Leon sorprendido

-La estoy protegiendo, así que te lo vuelvo a decir baja tu arma-

Leon levanta las manos y despacio comienza a bajar su arma, mientras la chica no dejaba de apuntar. Voltea y ve el uniforme de los B.S.A.A y después mira a Chris.

-¿Qué demonios hace la B.S.A.A. aquí?-

-Perdone señorita pero nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarla con su misión-

-Tiene que estar bromeando, el Presidente nunca los menciono-

-Lo que pasa es que cuando me entere de que usted estaba aquí, le pedí al Presidente que me dejara ayudarla-

La chica mira a Chris de arriba hacia abajo, baja su arma y se da la vuelta, Sherry, Helena y Jake ya habían bajado sus armas, la chica mira a Jake y a Sherry y sonríe.

-Así que ustedes dos son los supuestos agentes que me ayudaran en esta misión-

-¿Cómo que supuestos agentes?- Respondía enfadado Jake

-Mírate niño, solo son unos mocosos y no están a mi altura-

Jake se molesta y trata de irse en contra de la chica pero Chris se pone en medio.

-Mas te vale que te controles Jake-

-¿O que, también me vas a apuntar con tu arma?-

-Si es necesario si-

El teléfono de la chica misteriosa comienza a sonar, lo saca y se da cuenta de que era el Presidente.

-Bueno-

-Supongo que los agentes que te envié y la B.S.A.A. ya se encuentran contigo-

-Si, así es señor pero no se por que la B.S.A.A. también tiene que participar-

-Ya lo veras, por ahora por favor pon el alta voz- La chica de mala gana pone el alta voz para que todos los presentes escucharan al Presidente.

-Me alegra ver que ya están todos reunidos-

-Bueno yo creo que es hora de irnos Helena-

-Si-

-Agentes Kennedy y Harper por favor no se vayan-

-Pero Señor nosotros tenemos una misión-

-Su misión acaba de cambiar agente Kennedy-

Leon y Helena se quedan sorprendidos por la noticia y quieren preguntar por que el cambio de misión pero preferían guardar silencio y escuchar lo que les tenia que decir.

-Bien antes que nada quiero presentarles a mi agente personal, ella es Selene Stewart y trabajaran con ella.-

Todos se quedan sorprendidos y voltean a ver a la chica misteriosa y se preguntaban en que momento el Presidente había escogido a un agente personal, mientras todos se preguntaban eso Chris miraba con una sonrisa a la chica.


	8. CAPITULO (VII)

**Capitulo VII**

Todos excepto Chris continuaban sorprendidos por la presentación de la nueva agente.

-Bien les diré cual es su nueva misión-

-Si, díganos cual es señor- Comentaba Chris

-Necesito que le brinden su ayuda a la agente Stewart, la misión que tiene es la de localizar los laboratorios de Neo-Umbrella. Ella sabe como hacer su trabajo pero hay varios agentes tanto de Neo-Umbrella y otras organizaciones que le impiden llevar acabo sus misiones.

-En pocas palabras usted quiere que seamos los blancos de todos los agentes- Comentaba molesto Jake

-Agente Muller solamente quiero que trabajen como un equipo-

-Dudo que podamos trabajar como equipo- Comentaba Selene mientras miraba a Leon

-Selene por favor- Suplicaba el Presidente al notar la molestia de su agente.

-Quiero que el equipo este conformado por los agentes Burtons, Valentine, Muller, Alomar, Redfield, Birkin, Trapp, Andrews, Kennedy, Harper, Chambers y Stewart, ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-No, ninguna señor- Respondía rápido Chris, mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos por su cambio de actitud.

-Bien entonces eso es todo-

-Señor disculpe pero me gustaría hablar con usted en privado-

-Claro Selene- Selene se va hacia otro lugar para hablar a solas con el Presidente y en el camino le quita el alta voz al teléfono.

-¿Y bien de que querías hablar Selene?-

-Quería decirle que hace un rato me encontré con trabajadores de Neo-Umbrella y les pude quitar sus identificaciones y un mapa-

-¿Un mapa dices?-

-Si y aunque no lo he revisado bien sospecho que es de los laboratorios-

-Pues esperemos que ese mapa te lleve a los laboratorios, es mas muéstrales el mapa a los demás miembros del equipo-

-Sobre eso Señor me gustaría hablarlo con usted-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Señor usted me había dicho que me iba a poner a dos agentes y ahora resulta que son mas y miembros de la B.S.A.A y si no fuera poco los dos agentes que se supone que me iban a ayudar son solo unos niños-

-Selene créeme este cambio de plan es lo mejor, ahora mismo las tres compañías están detrás de ti y todos ellos evitaran que te atrapen-

-Pero Señor yo sola puedo cuidarme-

-Lo se, pero aun así no dejo de preocuparme por tu bien y además….-

-¿Además?-

-Le prometí que te iba a proteger- pensaba el Presidente

-Señor-

-Lo siento Selene, solo te voy a decir que puedes confiar en todos ellos, ninguno te va a traicionar-

-No lo se Señor-

-Selene créeme, si ellos no fueran de confianza no los hubiera elegido para ser tus compañeros-

-Esta bien, confiare en usted-

-Cualquier cosa que ocurra háblame-

-Si, señor-

-Por cierto hay otra cosa de la que me gustaría hablarle-

-Adelante-

-Antes de que llegaran todos, me enfrente a una mujer-

-¿A una mujer?-

-Si, dijo que quería que le regresara la información que le había quitado a los agentes de Neo-Umbrella por que según ella esa información le pertenecía-

-¿Cómo era?-

- Era china-estadounidense, de unos 1.74 o 1.75 de altura, cabello oscuro y corto, su figura y modales eran elegantes y odio admitirlo pero es muy atractiva, de ropa traía pantalones negros, botas del mismo color y una camisa roja y claro guantes negros.-

El Presidente se queda un rato callado haciendo sentir un poco incomoda a Selene, por lo que decide romper el silencio.

-¿Paso algo malo Señor?-

-Selene te voy a mostrar una foto y me dices si esa es la mujer con la que te enfrentaste-

-Si-

El Presidente le manda la foto a Selene a su teléfono, esta la ve y de pronto sintió como si le tuviera celos, cosa que no se podía explicar tal sentimiento, pues era la primera vez que veía a esa mujer.

-Si en efecto es ella-

-¡Maldición!-

-¿Qué ocurre Señor?-

-Selene pon mucha atención, esa mujer se llama Ada Wong y es una espía y no se para quien esta trabajando por lo que debes de tener mucho cuidado entendido.-

-Si, Señor-

-Otra cosa mas, ¿Los demás miembros del equipo la vieron cuando te enfrentaste a ella?-

-Si, los agentes Kennedy, Harper, Birkin y Muller fueron los únicos quienes la vieron.-

-Bien mantengamos esto entre nosotros ok.-

-Como usted ordene Señor-

-Y una cosa mas Selene, por favor pase lo que pase no te separes de ellos ok-

Selene hace una mueca de disgusto pero sabia que tenia que obedecer al Presidente por lo que se tenia que aguantar.

-Si, Señor-

-Y si te llegas a sentir mal por favor llámame ok.-

-Si, Señor no se preocupe, además por ahora todo esta bien-

-Por cierto ese mercenario te lastimo-

-Si, me clavo un cuchillo en los brazos pero están bien-

-Aun así recuerda que no debes de abusar-

-No se preocupe-

-Y una ultima cosa y ya se que me vas a decir que parezco disco rayado pero por favor te lo suplico, trata de llevarte bien con todos, recuerda que ahora son un equipo.-

-Señor usted sabe como es mi carácter-

-Lo se y por eso mismo te lo digo-

-Esta bien, esta bien tratare de llevarme bien con ellos aunque no le prometo nada-

-Con tal de que no te alejes de ellos y trabajes en equipo estaré tranquilo-

Selene y el Presidente terminan la llamada mientras los demás estaban reunidos conversando sobre la nueva agente.

-Leon con todo este escandalo no nos dimos cuenta de cuando tu amiga se fue- Comentaba Helena

-Es verdad pero espero que este bien-

-¿De que amiga hablan Leon?- Preguntaba Sherry

-De Ada-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Te enfrentaste a la agente Stewart por culpa de Ada Wong?!-

-¡Chris ella le estaba apuntando con su arma!-

-¡¿Y por eso te enfrentaste a ella?!, ¡Escúchame muy bien Leon si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima a Stewart te juro que lo lamentaras!-

De nuevo todos se quedan sorprendidos por la reacción de Chris.

-Así que esa mujer llamada Ada es conocida suya agente Kennedy-

-Agente Stewart-

-No necesito que nadie me defienda capitán Redfield, yo sola puede defenderme de quien sea-

-Lo siento yo solo…-

-Mejor déjelo así capitán Redfield o me pondrá de malas-

-Lo siento-

Selene pasa a un lado de Leon y levanta el arma que se le había caído cuando Leon la empujo, este la miro pero por el casco que llevaba puesto no pudo ver su rostro.

-Solo diré esto una vez, me desagrada tener que trabajar con ustedes y si por mi fuera los dejaría aquí-

-Pues que esperas-

-Jake por favor-

-Pero mírala Sherry primero nos deja plantados mas de una vez y ahora nos dice que le desagrada la idea de tener que trabajar con nosotros-

Selene ríe ante el comentario de Jake mientras guarda su pistola y camina hacia el.

-Como lo dije antes eres solo un mocoso-

Jake también camina hacia ella pero de nuevo Chris se pone en medio de los dos, haciendo que Selene se moleste mas, por lo que decide alejarse de ellos.

-Como les decía antes de que el joven Muller me interrumpiera, me desagrada trabajar con ustedes pero como se trata de una orden del Presidente tendré que aguantarme y también quiero que les quede claro que yo solo recibo ordenes del Presidente, así que olvidasen de quererme dar alguna clase de orden-

-No se preocupe agente Stewart no es nuestra intención hacer eso- Comentaba Chris con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Como sea y una ultima cosa si alguien se queda atrás ni crea que lo voy a esperar-

Dicho eso Selene comenzó a caminar y todos detrás de ella.

-¿Quién demonios es ella?- Preguntaba David

-David ya se te olvido que es la agente personal del Presidente-

-No se me olvido Barry a lo que me refiero es que, que le da derecho de tratarnos así-

-David tiene razón esa agente es muy arrogante- comentaba Sheeva

-Demasiado arrogante- Comentaba John

-Chicos por favor ya basta, no hablen así de ella-

-Pero Jill-

-Pero nada David, no sabemos por que es ella así-

-Hay Jill vas a decir que hay que tener un motivo para ser arrogante-

Chris al escuchar los comentarios de sus amigos se detiene y cuando voltea todos ven que este estaba bastante molesto.

-Pueden dejar de hablar de esa manera de la agente Stewart-

-Disculpamos Chris- Jill se disculpa y Chris se vuelve a voltear y continua su camino. Mientras Leon aun recordaba su enfrentamiento con la agente Stewart y se comenzaba a preguntar: ¿Por qué sus movimientos eran parecidos a los de Chris?, ¿Por qué de pronto Chris la comienza a defender?, tendría que preguntarle a Chris si la conoce.

Helena miraba como Leon iba sumergido en sus pensamientos y después mira a Selene y al igual que Leon se pregunta, ¿Quién era ella realmente?.

Todos llegan al estacionamiento, Selene busca con la mirada a Ada pero ve que no hay rastro de ella, Jake se queda sorprendido cuando ve la motocicleta de Selene.

-No puede ser-

-¿Qué pasa Jake?- Pregunta Sherry

-Esa motocicleta, es hermosa y por lo que veo no esta dañada como los autos que están aquí-

-¿Y por que debería de estar dañada mi motocicleta?- Preguntaba Selene mientras se ponía a un lado de su motocicleta.

-¡Maldición tenia que ser la motocicleta de esa mujer!- pensaba Jake mientras no le quitaba la mirada a la motocicleta.

Selene comienza a revisar su motocicleta y ve que todo estaba en orden.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunta Sherry

-No, hay que movernos no es seguro aquí-

Selene toma su motocicleta y todos se van del aeropuerto, mientras Nayla ya había terminado de reforzar la seguridad del sistema y se comunica con Aarón.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya termine de reforzar la seguridad del sistema-

-Muy bien ahora continua con tu misión-

-Entendido, por cierto los superiores aun no saben lo que paso-

-No y es mejor que por ahora no lo sepan o por lo menos hasta que tenga a mi objetivo-

-¿Y de casualidad tu objetivo no es esa mujer misteriosa?-

-Si, así es-

-¿Y ya me vas a decir quien es ella?-

-Digamos que ella es alguien muy especial para nosotros-

-¿Especial?-

-Ya lo descubrirás por ti misma-

Nayla no logra comprender las palabras de Aarón, mientras eso pasaba en Neo-Umbrella la compañía rival de esta, se comunicaba con sus agentes para darles la orden de atrapar a Selene.


	9. CAPITULO (VIII)

**Capitulo VIII**

Uno de los superiores de la Organización Rival de Neo-Umbrella se comunica con un grupo de hombres llamados silent murderers, los cuales también se encontraban en Francia.

-Dígame Señor-

-Tengo una nueva misión para ustedes-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Quiero que localicen a una mujer y la traigan a la organización, pero la queremos viva entendido-

-Entendido-

-Bien les mandare una foto y deseen prisa por que Neo-Umbrella y La familia también están detrás de ella-

-No se preocupe por eso Señor, la atraparemos antes que ellos-

El superior termina la comunicación por radio con el hombre y le manda a su celular la foto de Selene, este la mira y le informa a sus compañeros sobre la nueva misión y la foto, todos salen de prisa a buscar a Selene.

Mientras tanto Aarón recuerda que Hunk estaba bastante molesto por el enfrentamiento que había tenido con la chica y teme que la mate o pase algo peor, por lo que toma su teléfono y marca un numero, se escucha que el teléfono comienza a sonar y después se escucha una voz.

-Si-

-Vector necesito que localices lo mas pronto posible a Hunk-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que esta a punto de hacer una locura-

-¿Hunk hacer una locura?, por favor el no es así, nunca se ha dejado llevar por sus emociones, pase lo que pase-

-Pues esta vez si se esta dejando llevar por sus emociones por eso necesito que lo localices e impidas que mate a nuestro objetivo-

-¿Objetivo?-

-Si, tu solo haz lo que te digo-

-Esta bien-

Aarón termina la llamada mientras tanto Selene y los demás continuaban caminando cuando de pronto Cristina se comunica por radio con Selene.

-Selene-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito que te dirijas a otro lugar pero tu sola-

-Esta bien, dame la ubicación-

Cristina le da la ubicación a Selene, esta se detiene haciendo que los demás también se detengan.

-¿Pasa algo malo agente Stewart?- Preguntaba Chris al ver que Selene se paraba.

-No pasa nada, necesito que me esperen aquí-

-¿Quiere que la acompañemos?-

-No capitán Redfield, ya le dije que yo sola puedo cuidarme-

Selene se sube a su motocicleta y se va, Jill y los demás se acercan a Chris.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntaba Rebecca

-Dijo que la esperemos aquí-

-Genial-

-No te empieces a quejar Jake-

-Pero Sherry ya se fue sabrá quien sabe a donde y nos deja aquí a mitad de la calle como unos…-

-No comiences Muller- Decía Chris molesto

-Te haz vuelto en el protector de esa agente-

-¿Y tienes algún problema con eso?- Jake al ver la mirada de odio que tenia Chris prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban, en cambio Leon se acerco a el para preguntarle sobre Selene.

-Chris podemos hablar-

-¿De que Leon?-

-Sobre la agente Stewart-

-¿Te quieres disculpar por lo que le hiciste?-

-Chris ya te dije que ella le estaba apuntando a Ada-

-¡Si, claro Ada siempre Ada por ella eres capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de atacar a tus propios compañeros!-

-¡Yo no sabia que ella era de las nuestras y además tu no sabes nada de Ada!-

-¡Por su puesto que si se sobre de Ada, se que es una espía y no le importa trabajar para quien sea, siempre y cuando le paguen bien además en Eslava Oriental se hizo pasar por un miembro de la B.S.A.A y ahora ataca a la agente Stewart. Pero claro no importa lo que ella haga, tu siempre la vas a proteger y todo por que la amas!-

Leon y se queda sorprendido por lo ultimo que había dicho Chris.

-Co…¿Como sabes eso?-

-Por que Claire me lo dijo antes de…- La mirada de Chris pasa del odio a la tristeza y se va. Jake mira la reacción de este y de los demás, en verdad el nombre de esa tal Claire le afectaba a todos cada vez que la escuchaban, Chris se sienta en la banqueta y Jill va con el.

-Chris-

-La extraño Jill, me hace tanta falta. Cuando llegaba al departamento y abría la puerta me parecía verla correr hacia a mi y decirme bienvenido me alegro que volvieras, incluso también extraño cuando me regañaba cuando no me comunicaba con ella.-

-Chris ya no te atormentes-

-No puedo evitarlo, ella era mi única familia y ahora…-

-Chris- Jill abraza a Chris mientras todos los miran, Sherry no puede evitar llorar por lo que Leon la abraza, mientras tanto Selene ya había acabado con su misión pero le costaba un poco de trabajo de respirar además de que estaba un poco cansada, Cristina se da cuenta y se comunica con ella.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Claro dime-

-Comunícate con aquellos y diles que vengan a la estación de bomberos para comenzar con la búsqueda de los laboratorios de Neo-Umbrella-

-Bien-

Ambas terminan con la comunicación y después Cristina se comunica con Chris.

-Capitán Redfield-

-Si que pasa-

-Necesito que se dirijan hacia la estación de bomberos para que comiencen con su misión-

-¿Pero la agente Stewart?-

-Ella ya esta ahí y los esta esperando y para que no corran ningún peligro yo los guiare para que lleguen a salvo-

-Muy bien-

-¿Qué pasa Chris?- Pregunta Sheeva

-Nos vamos-

-Pero y la agente Stewart-

-Ella nos esta esperando Sherry, solo espero que este bien-

Con la ayuda de Cristina todos se comienzan a mover mientras tanto Selene ya había revisado la estación de bomberos y ya había llevado su motocicleta a un lugar seguro.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la estación de bomberos, cuando vieron a Selene sentada y recargada en la entrada de la estación, Chris preocupado corre hacia donde estaba ella.

-Agente Stewart, ¿Esta bien?-

-Si- Chris trata de ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero ella rechaza su ayuda.

-Hay que entrar necesito hablar con todo ustedes-

Todos se miran y después entran a la estación, Selene los guía hasta el comedor y se sienta de nuevo. Después de su chamarra saca el mapa, las identificaciones de los empleados de Neo-Umbrella y la llave electrónica.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta Barry

-Esto es un mapa, una llave electrónica y dos identificaciones de trabajadores de Neo-Umbrella y antes de que llegaran revise el mapa y este muestra donde están escondidos los laboratorios de Neo-Umbrella-

-¿Enserio?- Preguntaba ahora Rebecca

-Si, pero para poder llegar a los laboratorios debemos entrar por las entradas que están ocultas-

-¿Y el mapa también muestra esas entradas ocultas?-

-Así es agente Kennedy y ya encontré una de las entradas-

-¿Y donde esta la entrada?-

-Esta en esta estación de bomberos agente Muller-

-¡¿Aquí?!-Preguntaban todos

-Si, es mas ya localice la entrada-

-¿Y donde esta?- Preguntaba Jill

-Sígame- Selene se pone de pie, recoge todo y comienza a caminar, todos la siguen hasta los baños.

-Aquí esta la entrada-

-Yo no la veo- Comentaba David

Selene pasa a su lado y levanta una pequeña cadena que estaba unida a una coladera, haciendo que una pequeña puerta se abriera.

-No puede ser esa es la entrada- Comentaba John

-Si, el espacio es pequeño por lo que solo cabe una persona a la vez-

Todos se asoman y aluzan con sus lámparas.

-Vaya si que Neo-Umbrella si supo como ocultar sus laboratorios- Comentaba Barry mientras no dejaba de ver el lugar.

-Hay que organizarnos para ver quien será el primero y el ultimo en entrar- Decía Selene

-Yo digo que vaya primero Chris- Comentaba Jill

-Si y después podría ser la agente Birkin, después Muller, Trapp, seguido de Andrews y Jill. Después la agente Harper y yo, seguidos por Burtons, Chambers y al ultimo la agente Stewart y Kennedy-

-¿Qué opina del orden de la agente Alomar, agente Stewart?- Preguntaba Chris

-Por mi no hay problema-

- Bien entonces todos preparasen para entrar-

-Capitán Redfield-

-Si, dígame agente Stewart-

Selene le empieza a explicar a Chris que camino debe seguir una vez que entrara, Chris le pregunta que si ella ya había entrado por lo que Selene le responde que si, incluso le dice que cuando llegue encontrara su motocicleta.

-¿No prefiere que cambiemos de lugar?-

-No-

-Esta bien-

-Ya estamos todos listos- Comentaba Jill

-Bien entrare primero- Chris entra y comienza a arrastrarse por el túnel que había después entra Sherry y detrás de ella Jake y así todos fueron entrando uno por uno. Chris había seguido las instrucciones de Selene y llegaba a la salida y tal como lo había dicho ella, el final del túnel se encontraba en el suelo por lo que si no tenia precaución podría llegar a caerse, en cuanto vi el hoyo que estaba en el suelo les grito a sus amigos para decirles y que tuvieran cuidado. Cundo ya estuvo en la salida con cuidado se sentó en el borde y dio un brinco cayendo de pie y noto que la salida llegaba a las alcantarillas tal y como Selene le había dicho.

Después ayudo a sus compañeras a que bajaran en cuando iban llegando, mientras los demás revisaban los alrededores, Jake en cuanto bajo noto que la motocicleta de Selene estaba a solo unos pasos de el y se pregunto como demonios había llevado hasta ahí la motocicleta si por el túnel solo podía pasar una persona.

Solo faltaban Leon y Selene por salir, con cuidado Selene se sienta en la orilla del hoyo y brinca, Chris la cacha esta de inmediato lo empuja, pues le disgusto que el la ayudara a bajar pero el solo le sonrió.

-Me alegro que llegara con bien-

-Por supuesto después de todo ya había explorado el lugar-

Leon también ya había bajado y Sherry corrió para ver si estaba bien.

-Tengo una pregunta agente Stewart-

-Que pregunta Muller-

-¿Cómo trajo hasta aquí su motocicleta?-

-¿Y por que debo de darle explicaciones a usted?- Selene va hacia su motocicleta.

-¿Ahora hacia donde?- Preguntaba David

- Hacia la izquierda- Respondía Selene

-¿Qué hay del otro lado?- Preguntaba Rebecca

-Esta una entrada hacia una estación del metro-

-Ya veo-

Todos comenzaron a caminar, mientras tanto Vector ya había localizado a Hunk y se sorprende a verlo en un mal estado.

-¿Pero que le paso Señor?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Aarón me llamo y me pidió que lo localizara y que impidiera que destruyera a su objetivo-

-Ese maldito de Aarón como se le ocurre meterse en mis asuntos-

-Pero señor aun no me dice que le paso-

-Una maldita me lastimo-

-¿Qué?-

Hunk le explica a Vector sobre Selene y el enfrentamiento que tuvo con ella y este se sorprende al escuchar que una mujer lo había dejado en ese mal estado.

-Pero señor si esa mujer es alguien importante para Neo-Umbrella no cree que es mejor capturarla en ves de matarla-

-Crees que me voy a quedar tranquilo después de lo que me hizo-

-No y yo tampoco lo haría pero es mejor seguir con las ordenes que nos dieron en ves de ir en contra de ellos-

-¡Maldita sea!-

-Señor créame es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz con Neo-Umbrella además no sabemos nada de esa mujer y además que tal si para su próximo encuentro ella termina matándolo-

-Creo que tienes razón Vector, continuaremos con la orden que nos dio el maldito de Aarón-

-Bien me comunicare con el y le diré que continuaremos con la misión-

Vector se comunica con Aarón por radio y le informa que localizo a Hunk y que lo había convencido de no matar a su objetivo y de seguir con su misión.

Mientras tanto Selene y los demás se habían detenido para ver el mapa.

-Según el mapa debemos de ir por la izquierda e ir todo derecho hasta llegar a una puerta-

-Muy bien entonces continuemos- Decía David cuando de pronto Selene comenzó a sentirse peor y estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero en eso Chris la detiene.

-¿Esta bien?-

-Si, solo estoy un poco cansada-

-Chicos hay que detenernos y descansar un rato-

-Esta bien- Respondían todos

-¿Quiere que la agente Chambers la revise, ella es medico?-

-No, ya le dije que solo necesito descansar y estaré bien-

-Esta bien-

Selene se aleja con su motocicleta de los demás, acomoda su motocicleta en la pared y se sienta en el piso, se quita un guante, se desabrocha la chamarra y checa su pulso.

-Maldita sea, mi pulso esta acelerado tengo que calmarme o si no…-

Chris mira hacia donde se había ido Selene y se pregunta si ella estará bien.


	10. Capitulo (IX)

**Capitulo IX**

Selene decide quitarse el casco por un rato y comienza a respirar despacio, mientras tanto Rebecca va donde estaba Chris.

-Capitán-

-¿Qué sucede Rebecca?-

-¿Esta bien la agente Stewart?-

-Si, solo esta un poco cansada-

-Esta bien-

Chris va hacia donde estaba Selene, esta al escuchar pasos se pone de inmediato su casco y se vuelve abrochar su chamarra y a ponerse el guante que se había quitado.

-¿Cómo se siente?-

-Mejor-

Chris se sienta a un lado de ella y la mira con una ternura que hace que ella se sienta un poco incomoda, mientras los demás habían formado un circulo.

-¿Qué la pasa a Chris?-

-Por que lo preguntas John- Respondía Leon

-Por su manera de actuar con esa agente, ella es arrogante y además nos trata mal en especial a el y aun así el se preocupa por ella-

-No será que se enamoro de ella- Todos voltean y miran a Sheeva por el comentario que había dicho.

-Como crees Sheeva por favor es imposible que Chris se enamorara de ella, además…-

-¿Además?- Preguntaba Barry

-Además desde que la conocimos ella no se ha quitado el casco-

-Es cierto no sabemos como es su rostro- Comentaba Jake

Barry se da cuenta de que Jill miraba hacia el lugar donde estaba Chris y Selene.

-¿Qué pasa Jill?-

-Chris no esta enamorado de la agente Stewart mas bien el la ve como si…-

-Le puedo hacer una pregunta Capitán-

-Si claro-

-¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo?. Digo después de todo soy arrogante y lo he tratado mal mas de una vez, pero usted siempre me sonríe-

-Bueno digamos que… usted me recuerda a mi hermana-

¿Tiene una hermana?-

-Si o mas bien, tenia-

-¿Cómo?-

-Ella murió hace un año-

-Yo… lo siento-

-No se preocupe-

Por algún motivo Selene se puso triste al ver la cara de tristeza que tenia Chris y no sabia por que le estaba pasando eso, primero había sentido celos de esa espía llamada Ada Wong, después sentía un fuerte rencor hacia el agente Kennedy y sabia que ese rencor no era a causa de su enfrentamiento, mas bien era por otra cosa que no podía explicar y ahora se ponía triste al ver esa expresión de tristeza en el Capitán Redfield, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?, fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba pasando la estaba poniendo de malas y como deseaba hacer esa misión sola así no tendría tantas complicaciones y menos dolores de cabeza, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y quiso saber mas sobre la hermana del Capitán Redfield.

-¿Su hermana era mayor o menor que usted?-

-Era menor-

-¿Y como era?-

-Bueno pues ella era una persona alegre, le gustaba ayudar a las personas aunque no las conociera, tenia una relación estrecha con los agentes Kennedy y Birkin-

-¿Ellos dos la conocían?-

-Si, bueno no solo ellos también los agentes Chambers, Trapp, Andrews la conocían-

-Ya veo-

-¿Y como era su relación de ustedes dos?-

-Éramos muy unidos, si alguno de nosotros estaba en peligro el otro iría a su rescate sin pensarlo dos veces-

-Me imagino que a sus padres les afecto la muerte de su hermana-

-Mis padres murieron cuando éramos unos niños, después nos fuimos a vivir con nuestros abuelos pero ellos murieron al siguiente año-

-Perdón no quería hacerle recordar cosas dolorosas-

-No se preocupe agente Stewart la muerte de mis padres y de mis abuelos la supere con el tiempo, la única muerte que aun no supero es la de mi hermana-

-Me lo imagino, apenas ha pasado un año de su muerte-

-Si y no sabe como me culpo por ello-

-¿Por qué se culpa?-

-Por que no la supe cuidar, si la hubiera cuidado ella no estaría muerta-

Selene sintió como su corazón se le rompía al escuchar esas palabras del Capitán Redfield.

-Capitán no debería de culparse por la muerte de su hermana, por algo pasan las cosas-

-Lo se pero aun así no puedo evitar dejar de sentirme culpable-

-Mejor piense que ella esta en un lugar mejor que este y que ella ya no tendrá que vivir en este maldito infierno-

-Supongo que tiene razón-

-A todo esto, ¿A que se dedicaba su hermana?-

-Era una activista, trabajaba para Terra Save-

-Ya veo-

Los dos se quedan un rato callados hasta que el teléfono de Selene comienza a sonar.

-Señor-

-Selene ¿estas bien?-

-Si Señor-

-Por favor no me mientas, Cristina me dijo que te vio cansada después de hacer tu otra misión-

-Bueno si me canse un poco pero ya estoy mejor-

-Te dije que si te sentías mal me llamaras-

-Lo se pero es que no lo quise molestar-

-Tu no me molestas así que por favor si te vuelves a sentir mal, avísame-

-Esta bien-

-¿Estas con todos?-

-Si-

-Bueno por lo menos eso me calma un poco y ¿donde están?-

-Estamos en unas alcantarillas y estamos cerca de llegar a una de las entradas para los laboratorios de Neo-Umbrella-

-¡Qué bien! Por favor tengan cuidado no sabemos que clase de trampas puede tener preparado Neo-Umbrella-

-No se preocupe Señor, tendremos cuidado-

-Bien continúen con su misión y por favor cuídate-

-Lo hare-

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunta Chris después de que Selene terminara su llamada con el Presidente.

-Si, todo bien pero ya es hora de irnos-

-¿Ya se encuentra mejor?-

-Si-

Chris se levanta y le tiende la mano a Selene esta duda por un momento pero termina dándosela y la ayuda a levantarse, se dirige hacia su motocicleta y ambos se van donde estaban los demás.

-¿Ya se siente mejor agente Stewart? –Preguntaba Rebecca

-Si ya y es mejor continuar con nuestro camino-

-Bueno pues vámonos- Comentaba David mientras se ponía de pie al igual que sus compañeros y antes de irse Selene llama a Chris.

-Capitán Redfield-

-Si-

-Gracias- Chris sonríe y todos se sorprenden a escuchar a Selene decir gracias.

-No tiene por que dármela agente Stewart, si necesita algo o se siente mal de nuevo por favor no dude en decírmelo-

Selene prende la lámpara de su motocicleta y comienza a caminar.

-¿Acaso paso algo entre ustedes?-

-No, nada Sheeva-

Mientras ellos continuaban con su camino Steve también se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar que ellos, caminaron unos 20 kilómetros y ya habían llegado al lugar donde se supone que estaba la entrada a los laboratorios pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una puerta metálica y a un lado había dos cerraduras.

-Genial por lo que veo vamos a necesitar dos llaves para poder abrir la puerta-Comentaba John

-Agente Stewart usted tiene dos identificaciones de empleados de Neo-Umbrella y una llave cierto- Decía David

-Si y puede que la llave abra esta puerta-

Selene saca de su chamarra las identificaciones y la llave, la cual introduce en una cerradura y el botón se pone verde, ahora solo faltaba otra llave.

-Bien hay que buscar la otra llave- Comentaba Jill

-No es necesario agente Valentine-

-¿Por qué no agente Stewart?-

-Por que creo que la otra llave es una de las identificaciones-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaban todos, Jill se acerca a Selene y revisa las identificaciones y ve que detrás de ellas tenia una cinta magnética.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo-

-Puede que tenga razón agente Stewart-

Jill le entrega las identificaciones a Selene y esta toma una y la introduce en la otra cerradura y nada, el botón continuaba en rojo, la saca e introduce la otra identificación y el botón cambia a color verde y la puerta se abre.

-¡Que bien!- Decía contenta Rebecca y todos empiezan a entrar, Selene se queda al ultimo y sabe que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

-Vaya, vaya esa mujer si que es muy persistente- Pensaba mientras retiraba la identificación y la llave. Pero antes de que la puerta se cierre es detenida por un objeto duro que había sido arrojado desde lejos.

-Muy bien ya logramos pasar la 2 etapa. ¿Ahora hacia donde hay que ir?- Preguntaba David

Selene saca el mapa y lo mira cuidadosamente.

-Según el mapa en estos momentos estamos en unas bodegas de vinos y tenemos que encontrar la segunda puerta-

-Hay no puede ser, yo pensé que ya habíamos encontrado los laboratorios- Comentaba Sherry

-No agente Birkin aun nos falta un largo camino por recorrer, Neo-Umbrella oculto muy bien sus laboratorios-

-Pues ni modo hay que continuar- Comentaba Helena

-¿Y donde esta la segunda puerta?- Preguntaba Leon

Selene miro de nuevo el mapa y vio que la segunda puerta se encontraba en el segundo piso.

-Esta en el segundo piso, tenemos que salir del sótano, subir unas escaleras y después encontrar el librero falso, detrás de ese librero se encuentra la segunda puerta-

-Pues bien vamos al segundo piso- Decía Barry y todos comienzan a buscar las escaleras en el enorme sótano para poder ir al segundo piso, mientras Selene ya había guardado el mapa.

-¡Encontré las escaleras!- Gritaba Sheeva

Todos siguieron la voz de Sheeva y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, abrieron una puerta y vieron un pasillo largo.

Las paredes eran de ladrillos al igual que el sótano, y a los lados habían cuadros colgados. Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar lo que parecía un jardín, miraron alrededor y vieron que en el segundo piso había un barandal y en el pasillo había varios libreros. Buscaron las escaleras y cuando las encontraron subieron, cada uno comenzó a revisar los libreros para ver cual era el falso, hasta que Helena mueve un libro y el librero se comienza a mover hacia izquierda.

-¡Chicos ya encontré el librero falso!- Todos corren de inmediato y ven que había otro túnel.

-¿Otro túnel?- Preguntaba Jake

-¿Ese túnel nos lleva a la segunda puerta agente Stewart?- Preguntaba John

-Si y seguramente la segunda puerta se abrirá con otra llave-

-Pues esperemos que sea con alguna que tenemos-

-Eso esperemos Rebecca- Respondía Chris

-Creo que será mejor que la agente Stewart vaya adelante, ya que ella es la que trae las llaves- Comentaba Jill

-Si, creo que es lo mejor- Respondía Leon y Selene iba adelante y alumbraba el pasillo con la luz de su motocicleta, después de dar unos cuantos pasos dieron con la puerta que igual que la otra era de metal y a un lado tenia una cerradura.

Selene saca la llave y las identificaciones, toma la identificación que no había abierto la otra puerta y la introduce a la cerradura y el foco rojo paso a verde.

-¡Bien vamos por un buen camino!- Comentaba Rebecca mientras entraba detrás de Selene, esta le avisa a Chris que quite la identificación y la traiga con el pues tal ves les seria de utilidad mas adelante y este obedece.

Continuaron caminando de nuevo por otro pasillo cuando de pronto a lo lejos ven una luz, todos se detiene y se preguntan ahora donde los habían enviado, Selene saca de nuevo el mapa mientras Rebecca le alumbra con su lámpara.

-Ya me estoy cansando de estos jueguitos- Comentaba molesta Selene

-¿Qué pasa agente Stewart?-

-Ahora mismo vamos a salir a un parque-

-Hay no puede ser, esto parece un laberinto- Decía Sheeva también molesta.

-Creo que no será tan fácil encontrar los laboratorios como creíamos- Comentaba Barry

-Creo que no- Respondía David

-Hay que darnos prisa en salir de aquí y estén atentos seguramente nos encontremos con zombies u otras criaturas- Decía Selene mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

-¡Malditos bastardos, en verdad escondieron muy bien sus laboratorios!- Comentaba molesto Jake mientras caminaba

-No bajen la guardia, como dice la agente Stewart seguramente en el parque nos encontremos con zombies o con trampas de Neo-Umbrella- Decía Chris

Cuando salen del pasillo ven que se encontraban en la salida del parque. Miran hacia todos lados y ven que el lugar estaba demasiado tranquilo, cosa que no les gusto para nada esa tranquilidad.

Sin embargo Selene comenzó a ponerme muy nerviosa y Chris lo noto, se acerca a ella y en casi un susurro le pregunta si todo estaba bien.

-¿Esta bien?-

-Yo…si todo esta bien- Selene no sabia por que estaba tan nerviosa era como si su cuerpo le quisiera avisar de algo que se aproximaba.

Miro hacia todos lados mientras trataba de calmarse un poco, con un poco de dificultad saco el mapa y lo puso en la motocicleta.

-Tenemos que dirigirnos a la puerta principal para dirigirnos a la fabrica muerta-

-¿Fabrica muerta? Vaya nombre- Comentaba Jake

-¿Por qué se llamara así?-Preguntaba Helena

-Ni idea- Respondía Leon

Selene guarda el mapa y comienza a caminar hasta llegar a un puente que cruzaba una laguna que tenia el parque y todos la seguían, pero sus nervios iban en aumento.

De pronto se detiene a la mitad del puente y siente como su corazón comienza a latir mas rápido, Rebecca quien se encontraba cerca de ella se acerca para auxiliarla, mientras Chris corre a su lado.

-Selene ¿Qué pasa?-

-Algo… algo malo se aproxima-

Todos miran hacia todos lados pero no ven nada.

-Selene aquí no hay nada-

-Capitán créame algo malo se aproxima, lo puedo sentir- De pronto le comienza a doler fuertemente la cabeza haciendo que suelte la motocicleta pero Rebecca la detiene.

-Oye tranquila-

Selene comenzó a temblar y el dolor de cabeza aumento, su ritmo cardiaco iba en aumento. Ella se comenzó a desesperar.

-Leon que esta pasando-

-No lo se Sherry pero pase lo que pase no te alejes de mi-

-Si-

Todos se estaban preocupando por el comportamiento de Selene, no podían explicarse que era lo que estaba pasando, mientras tanto un hombre los observaba desde las sombras.


	11. Capitulo X

**Capitulo X**

El hombre que permanecía oculto observaba a todos, pero después desvió su mirada hacia Selene, Chris trataba de calmarla pero no podía y se estaba desesperando por no saber que hacer, mientras Rebecca continuaba sosteniendo la motocicleta.

-¿Chris que pasa?-

-No lo se Sheeva- Chris mira preocupado a Selene mientras ella continuaba nerviosa y con el fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Este silencio no me gusta para nada- Pensaba Barry mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

-Te…Tenemos…Tenemos que irnos de aquí- Comentaba Selene aun nerviosa.

-Tranquila ya nos vamos- Respondía Chris mientras volteaba y veía a Jill.

-Jill por favor ve a la puerta principal y ve si la puedes abrir-

-Ok- Jill esta a punto de irse cuando de pronto escuchan una rama romperse, todos voltean hacia la dirección de donde provino el ruido y se sorprenden al ver que varios zombies que salían y los comenzaban a rodear.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- Decía John

-¿Pero de donde han salido?- Preguntaba Helena

-No hay tiempo para preguntarnos eso Helena- Respondía Leon

-Esto no puede estar pasando- Comentaba Sherry

-Tranquila Sherry yo te protegeré- Le decía Leon a Sherry para que no se preocupara, mientras Chris permanecía a lado de Selene y la miraba, ella aun estaba mal.

Mientras todos estaban rodeados por los zombies, Ada continuaba en la bodega de vinos y buscaba el librero que la llevaría hasta los laboratorios pero una pintura que estaba colgada en una pared llamo su atención.

-¿Por qué hay una pintura de Carla Radames?- Se preguntaba mientras la observaba y nuevas preguntas sobre ella surgieron en su cabeza. Pero sabia que no era momento para ponerse a pensar sobre esa pintura, descubriría mas adelante el por que esa pintura estaba ahí, ahora lo que tenia que hacer era encontrar ese librero y llegar a los laboratorios de Neo-Umbrella antes que todos los agentes y la B.S.A.A.

Selene se da cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, con trabajo se levanto y saco sus armas, acto que sorprendió a Chris.

-Ni unos malditos zombies, ni un maldito dolor de cabeza van a hacer que no cumpla con mis misiones- Selene comienza a disparar seguida por Chris y los demás. Pero el dolor de cabeza impedía que Selene se moviera rápido por lo que no noto que un zombie estaba detrás de ella, Leon voltea hacia donde estaba Selene y ve al zombie y sintió un fuerte impulso de querer protegerla, por lo que apunta a Selene con su arma, esta se da cuenta y antes de que le pudiera reclamar, Leon le dice:

-¡Al suelo!- Ella por impulso se agacha y Leon le dispara al zombie, pero este continua en movimiento y se acerca a Selene, ella toma el brazo derecho del zombie y lo avienta hacia adelante, después levanta la cara y mira a Leon y ve a un zombie acercarse a el, se levanta y con un ágil movimiento saca su cuchillo y le grita a Leon:

-¡Muévete!- Leon se hace a un lado y el cuchillo de Selene pasa a su lado y es clavado al zombie quien cae muerto.

Mas zombies estaban rodeando a Selene pero ella le da una patada a uno, mientras rápidamente carga de nuevo su arma, una vez cargada hace un movimiento con su arma y comienza a dispararle a los zombies.

Leon quedo en shock no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, esos movimientos eran iguales a los de ella, Helena se da cuenta de que Leon esta mal y se acerca a el, lo comienza a mover de un hombro y lo llama por su nombre para que reaccione, pero este continuaba igual. Sherry también se da cuenta y corre a su lado para protegerlo y al igual que Helena y poco a poco comienza a reaccionar.

-¡Papá, papá por favor reacciona!-

-She…¿Sherry?-

-Bienvenido de nuevo Leon- Comentaba Helena mientras continuaba disparando, este después de reaccionar comienza a disparar.

Ada logra dar con el librero y entra al túnel cuando a lo lejos escucha disparos, corre y busca el origen de los disparos hasta que se da cuenta de que se trataban los de la B.S.A.A. y los agentes del gobierno, el hombre que miraba la escena desde las sombras se va.

Todos se encontraban cansados, Selene ya se encontraba un poco mas tranquila pero aun le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se encuentra agente Stewart?-

-Ya me encuentro mejor Capitán Redfield-

-Me alegro-

-¿Todos están bien?- Preguntaba Rebecca

-Si, no te preocupes- Contestaba David

-Chris iré a ver si puedo abrir la puerta principal-

-Esta bien Jill pero que alguien te acompañe-

-Yo iré contigo-

-Esta bien Barry, vamos-

-Sera mejor que descanse un poco agente Stewart-

-Capitán Redfield ya le dije que estoy bien-

-¿Pero aun le duele la cabeza cierto?-

-Un poco-

-Ya ve, vamos a que se siente en una de las bancas-

-Esta bien-

Chris y Selene se van a sentar en una de las bancas pero Chris no le quita la mirada de encima a Selene por lo que ella se incomoda.

-Ahora que-

-¿Por qué hace un rato se puso nerviosa?-

-Ni yo misma lo se, lo único que le puedo decir es que por primera ves sentí miedo, era como si presintiera mi muerte-

Chris se queda preocupado por las palabras de Selene, mientras tanto Jill y Barry ya habían llegado a la puerta principal y Jill ya la había revisado.

-Supongo que no te será difícil abrir la puerta-

-Por supuesto que no Barry, aunque si me tomara un poco de tiempo-

-Bien le avisare a todos por radio-

Barry se comunica con todos y les dice que Jill puede abrir la puerta pero le tomara algo de tiempo por lo que todos deciden revisar sus armas y sus cargadores.

Mientras todos hacían eso Leon se acerca al zombie que había matado Selene con su cuchillo y se lo quita, lo mira por un momento y comienza a recordar los movimientos de Selene, no cabía duda los movimientos de Selene eran iguales a los de Claire.

¿Cómo era posible que los movimientos con las armas y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran iguales a los de Chris y Claire?, ¿Quién demonios era Selene?, o ¿Acaso se estaría volviendo loco?, el sabia que la muerte de Claire lo había afectado bastante, pero a tal grado de verla en la agente Stewart, ya no sabia en que pensar, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las voces de dos mujeres.

-¿Papá?-

-Sherry-

-¿Leon estas bien?-

-Si, por que lo preguntas-

-Papá hace un rato estabas como en shock-

-Perdóneme por hacerlas preocupar-

-Leon en serio dinos que te paso-

-Nada Helena, discúlpeme pero necesito estar solo-

Leon se va y deja a Sherry y a Helena solas y preocupadas, necesitaba despejar su mente, todas esas preguntas en su cabeza en verdad lo estaban volviendo loco, de pronto escucha unos pasos y cuando se da la vuelta se sorprende a ver a la persona que lo seguía.

-Ada-

-Hola Leon-


	12. Capitulo (XI)

**Capitulo XI**

Leon se va y deja a Sherry y a Helena solas y preocupadas, necesitaba despejar su mente, todas esas preguntas en su cabeza en verdad lo estaban volviendo loco, de pronto escucha unos pasos y cuando se da la vuelta se sorprende a ver a la persona que lo seguía.

-Ada-

-Hola Leon-

Ada le sonríe a Leon mientras este esta asombrado por su aparición.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Acaso nos estas siguiendo?-

-¿Qué harías si fuera así?, yo solo estoy trabajando-

-Sabes que no me gustan tus trabajos-

-Lo se, siempre has tenido problemas con eso. En cambio a mi no me molesta que seas un agente del gobierno-

-¿Por qué no cambias de trabajo?-

-Es broma verdad, soy una espía Leon y trabajo para quien mejor me page-

-Pero puedes convertirte en una espía del gobierno-

-Leon por favor no me hagas reír, se nota que no sabes nada de los espías-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-A nada, olvídalo-

Leon se queda confundido y Ada lo nota pero también nota que en su mirada había tristeza y dudas.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, por que lo preguntas-

Ada se pone seria al notar la mentira de Leon.

-Estas mintiendo-

-Claro que no, estoy bien-

-No lo estas, se te nota en los ojos-

-¿En mis ojos?-

-Si, esa mirada de tristeza y confusión que tienes me dice que no estas bien-

Leon mira por un rato el cuchillo y de nuevo recuerda a Claire, Ada al notar la expresión en su rostro al momento de que el mira el cuchillo, se entristece.

-Aun la extrañas verdad-

-¿A quien?-

-A Claire-

-¿Porqué me preguntas si la extraño-

-Por que se que ella murió hace un año-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Soy espía Leon, además…-

-¿Además?-

-Yo fui la ultima en verla con vida-

-¿Qué?, ¿En donde la viste? Y ¿Cuándo?-

-La vi en un edificio de Neo-Umbrella y fue cuando Nueva York fue atacado-

-Ya veo- Decía triste Leon al recordar ese día

-Yo… en verdad siento no haberla podido ayudar-

-¿Y como ibas a saber que ella moriría ese día?-

-Pues debí de saberlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que cuando entre al edificio note que habían dos personas, cuando me encontré a Claire le dije que tuviera cuidado pues no éramos las únicas en el lugar-

-¿Después que paso?-

-Ella se fue y yo termine con mi trabajo y me fui por la salida de emergencia, después de eso ya no supe nada mas, hasta días después en Washington me encontré con su hermano y vi que iba al cementerio, lo seguí y descubrí que Claire había muerto, después te busque y te localice en un bar donde te la pasabas tomando y llorando por su muerte-

-Por favor ya no sigas-

-Leon necesito hacerte una pregunta y me gustaría que me respondieras con toda sinceridad-

-Dímela-

-¿Te enamoraste de Claire Redfield?-

Leon se queda callado, no sabia si responderle con sinceridad a Ada o mentirle pero al mirarla noto que sus ojos le pedían que fuera completamente honesto con ella, por lo que suspiro para decir su respuesta.

-Si, sin darme cuenta me enamore de ella, pero cuando lo descubrí ya era demasiado tarde pues ella ya había muerto-

-Entonces ella murió sin saber acerca de tus sentimientos-

-Si-

Ada se acerca mas hacia Leon quedando demasiados juntos y le sonríe.

-Cada ves que nos encontrábamos disfrutaba cada uno de esos momentos, se que no soy capaz de que me importe nadie, pero no quiero perderte… yo solo soy una mujer que se ha enamorado de ti.-

-Ada-

-Y no tienes idea de como me duele saber que tu corazón le pertenece a una muerta-

-Ada yo también me enamore de ti, cuando nos conocimos en Raccoon City y me dolió cuando te creí muerta-

-Pero no te alegraste cuando me volviste a ver en España-

-Por su puesto que me alegre pero también me enfade por que estabas trabajando para Wesker-

-Nunca creí que te preguntaría esto pero, ¿Crees que podemos tener una oportunidad de estar juntos?-

Leon se queda callado ante la pregunta de Ada.

-Ya veo, aun no la puedes olvidar cierto-

-Lo siento, pero mi amor por ella es demasiado grande-

-Si lo supe desde el instante en que te vi en ese bar, sabes incluso me sentí un poco celosa-

-¿Celosa?-

-Si, cuando te vi destrozado por su muerte me pregunte, si también habías llorado así por mi. Si tu amor por mi fue tan grande como el que le tenias a ella-

-Ada- Leon nota que Ada se pone triste y la abraza.

Jill ya había logrado abrir la puerta y Barry se comunica con todos para que se dirijan hacia la puerta principal, Chris le pide a Sherry que busque a Leon para irse, esta lo va a buscar pero no lo encuentra hasta que después de un rato escucha voces, con cuidado se acerca al lugar de donde provenían las voces y ve a Leon y a Ada abrazados, cosa que no le agrado para nada.

-Leon en verdad te amo y no me importaría morir por ti-

-Ada por favor no digas eso-

-Si no te hubieras enamorado de Claire, ¿Tendríamos oportunidad de estar juntos?-

-No lo se Ada, recuerda que no estoy de acuerdo con tu trabajo-

Ada se separa un momento de Leon, lo mira a los ojos y lo besa y este le corresponde al beso.

Sherry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿No se supone que el ya no sentía nada por ella?, ¿No se supone que aun amaba a Claire después de muerta?,¿Por qué demonios estaba besando a Ada?.

Leon y Ada se separa, ella lo mira y le sonríe.

-Nunca olvidare este beso, como tampoco olvidare el primero que nos dimos- Ada se acerca a su oído y le susurra – Siempre te protegeré- Dicho esto se fue.

Leon solo sonrió y al verla partir el se dio la vuelta para irse cuando de pronto ve a Sherry.

-Sherry, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ya lograron abrir la puerta principal y Chris me pidió que te buscara para irnos-

-Esta bien vamos-

-Espera un momento papá-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Vi que besaste a Ada Wong-

-Sherry déjame que te explique-

-No tienes nada que explicar papá, es normal que tu quieras rehacer tu vida, después de todo Claire esta muerta.

-Sherry yo…-

-Solamente te voy a decir una cosa, si esa mujer es tu felicidad esta bien, pero que quede claro que nunca la voy a aceptar ni como madrastra ni como mi madre. Por que la única que es y será mi madre es Claire Redfield-

Leon se queda sorprendido por las palabras de Sherry, esta llega donde estaban los demás ya listos para irse.

-¿Dónde esta Leon?- Preguntaba Chris al ver a Sherry regresar sola.

-El… bueno….-

-Aquí estoy Chris-

-Bien es hora de irnos-

Leon se acerca a Selene y le entrega su cuchillo.

-Agente Stewart aquí esta su cuchillo y gracias por salvarme la vida-

-Solamente lo hice por que no quería deberle ningún favor-

-De todos modos gracias-

Selene guarda su cuchillo y esta a punto de ir con Rebecca para que le entregara su motocicleta pero Leon le toma una de las muñecas.

-Ahora que quiere-

-Necesito hacerle una pregunta-

-¿Cuál?-

-Usted… ¿Usted conoció a Claire Redfield?-

-No y si no mal recuerdo ella es la hermana menor del capitán Redfield no-

-Si, ¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-El capitán me hablo de ella-

-Ya veo, entonces eso quiere decir que usted es alumna de Chris-

-No, yo no conocía al capitán ni a ninguno de ustedes hasta hoy-

-Eso no puede ser-

-¿Por qué tanta pregunta?-

-Creí que usted había sido alumna de alguno de ellos dos-

-No, como le dije no los conocía hasta hoy-

-¿Entonces quien la entreno?-

-¡¿Para que demonios quiere saber?!-

-Necesito saberlo es importante para mi-

-Pues no se lo diré, así que déjeme en paz al menos que me quiera conocer enojada-

-Lo siento no la quería incomodar-

Selene se va y deja a Leon mas confundido que antes, ya todos estaban en la entrada principal pero de nuevo Selene se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo así?, ¿Acaso algo malo iba a pasar?, fuera lo que fuera tenia que estar preparada.


	13. Capitulo (XII)

**Capitulo XII**

Ya todos estaban en la entrada principal pero de nuevo Selene se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo así?, ¿Acaso algo malo iba a pasar?, fuera lo que fuera tenia que estar preparada.

-¿Ya todos recargaron y revisaron sus armas?- Preguntaba David

-Si- respondían todos

-Muy bien entonces hay que irnos- Comentaba Barry

Chris mira a Selene y ve que de nuevo se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Agente Stewart si quiere podemos descansar un rato mas-

-No, es mejor comenzar a movernos, no sea que nos ataquen mas zombies-

-Esta bien pero quiero que le quede algo muy en claro-

-Que-

-Pase lo que pase, yo siempre la voy a proteger-

-¿Enserio le recuerdo mucho a su hermana?-

-Si pero no hago esto solo por que me recuerde a mi herma-

-¿Entonces?-

-Digamos que le he tomado un gran cariño-

Selene sonríe ante el comentario de Chris, ¿Cómo era posible que le tomara cariño después de la manera tan grosera que se había comportado con el?, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando el dolor de cabeza aumento.

-Hay que irnos ya-

-Bien-

Jill abre la puerta y todos comienzan a salir y revisando a sus alrededores, Selene llevaba a un lado su motocicleta mientras comenzó a caminar hacia el lado izquierdo y seguida por los demás.

Mientras tanto los Silent Murderers, los agentes de la familia, Hunk y Vector ya se encontraban cerca del lugar donde se encontraba Selene y los demás agentes.

Mientras los agentes del gobierno caminaban Selene miraba hacia todos lados y se aferraba mas a su motocicleta, Rebecca se da cuenta y mira preocupada a la agente Stewart.

El hombre que había permanecido en el parque observando a todos los agentes, también se dirigía a gran velocidad al lugar donde se encontraba estos.

Selene y los demás se detienen, esta saca el mapa de su chamarra y lo mira y ve que la fabrica muerta se encontraba a cuatro cuadras.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar a la fabrica muerta?- Preguntaba Jill

-No, solo tenemos que caminar cuatro cuadras y llegaremos-

-Bien- Decía animada Rebecca

-Bueno entonces hay que apresurarnos a llegar a ese maldito lugar- Comentaba John y todos comenzaron a caminar.

Continuaron caminando y la inquietud de Selene iba en aumento al igual que el dolor de cabeza. Por lo que ya no lo soporto mas y soltó la motocicleta, Rebecca y Chris corren de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba preocupado Chris

-Mi…mi cabeza… ya no la soporto-

-Tenemos que llevarla a la banqueta para que se siente y la pueda revisar- Comentaba Rebecca

-Esta bien-

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntaba Jill

-La agente Stewart se siente mal- Respondía Chris

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-Nada Jill solo esperar a que Rebecca la revise-

Rebecca se lleva a Selene a la banqueta y la sienta.

-Tengo que pedirle que se quite el casco para poderle revisar-

-Rebecca no le puedes revisar de otra forma-

-¿Pasa algo malo Chris?-

-No Jill pero solo no quiero que se quite el casco-

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntaba muy interesado Jake

-Bueno por que ella…-

Antes de que Chris pudiera responderle a Jake Selene grito fuertemente preocupando a todos, se llevo sus manos a la cabeza.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y se le estaba dificultando poder respirar, sentía que algo muy malo se aproximaba y su instinto le decía que saliera de ese lugar, por lo que trato de ponerse de pie pero no pudo.

-Por favor no te levantes, estas mal-

-Pero ca…capitán tenemos que irnos de aquí-

Chris nota que Selene de nuevo estaba como en el parque y se pregunto, que era lo que la ponía así, trato de calmarla pero nota que ella no dejaba de mirar hacia el lado izquierdo, el también voltea pero no ve nada extraño.

Se pone de pie y da dos pasos pero Selene lo detiene.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Por favor… se lo suplico… no vaya hacia allá-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque si va…posiblemente no vuelva con vida-

Todos se quedan sorprendidos por las palabras de Selene, ¿Por qué había dicho eso?, ¿Qué era lo que se encontraba mas adelante?, ¿Por qué Selene se ponía así?.

Todas esas preguntas pasaron por las mentes de todos los agentes, Chris sintió una fuerte corazonada la misma que había sentido cuando Claire había sido infectada.

Saco su arma y comenzó a caminar mas, mientras Selene le suplicaba que no fuera pero a pesar de las suplicas de ella, el continuaba caminando, tenia que ver que era lo que provocaba esa corazonada.

Solo dio siete pasos y de pronto vio a un hombre parado frente a el, el cual le resulto bastante familiar.

-No puede ser… eres tu-


End file.
